The Wedding
by xoxoRuflyGirl
Summary: This is a sequel to The Proposal. Hope and Aiden get married and honeymoon. Also, there will be a few surprises thrown in somewhere. ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wedding**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Hope could hardly believe she would be marrying Aiden the next day. The months leading up to the wedding had flown by. She was so in love with him. In fact, she was even more in love with him than she was when he had proposed to her, if that was possible.

She was meeting Aiden for dinner before their parties started. She didn't want to spend tonight without him, but it was tradition, so she had to. She knew that it would be the last night they'd ever have to spend apart unless he was away on business. Knowing this made the night without him bearable.

She arrived at the square, and Aiden was already there waiting for her at a table. When she got there, he stood up and kissed her.

"I can hardly wait to make you my wife tomorrow," he murmured against her ear.

She smiled. "And I can hardly wait to _be _your wife."

They kissed each other again, then Aiden held her chair out for her.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down and let him push her chair back in. "I'm marrying such a gentleman! Who says chivalry's dead?"

Aiden grinned and took his seat in front of her. "You are my queen. I shall treat you like nothing less."

She blushed. "You always say such sweet things to me."

Aiden took her hands in his from across the table. "They're all true. I love you, Hope. You're my everything."

"And you're mine. I love you so much!" Hope said.

They kissed across the table, then looked over their menus.

Five minutes later, they had ordered, and their conversation drifted to their bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"I don't know what Daniel, Rafe, Lucas, and Eric have planned for me, but why don't we both agree to a 'don't ask don't tell' deal? I won't ask you what went on at your bachelorette party, and you don't ask me what went on at my bachelor party." Aiden suggested.

Hope nodded. "I can agree to that. But no taking any strippers home or anywhere else for one last romp in the hay before you're a married man."

Aiden shook his head. "Hope, how can you even say that? You know I would never—" Aiden stopped himself when he saw the grin on Hope's face. "You're joking."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Obviously." Her gaze met his, and her expression became serious. "I know that doesn't even have to be said, right?"

Aiden nodded. "And the same goes for you. I don't want you taking any stripped home for one last hurrah before you're married either."

"Not a chance." Hope gently rubbed her foot up his leg from underneath the table. "Besides, why would I need another man to please me when you already have everything I could possibly need in a man?" She smiled suggestively at him.

Aiden blushed.

Hope laughed. "I've never seen you blush before!"

Aiden laughed too. "Well, now you have. People could overhear us, you know."

Hope shrugged, "Let them. I'm only stating what's true. I have everything I could ever want in a husband with you, and I can hardly wait to marry you."

"I feel the same way about you. You're everything I ever wanted in a woman. You're a dream come true," Aiden said, taking her hand and kissing it again.

Hope smiled. And you're mine.

Aiden smiled back at her.

They had enjoyed their dinner, and now they had to get back to their own places to prepare for their parties. They hadn't found a place together yet, but planned on finding one right after their honeymoon. For now, they had been living separately, but Hope would move into Aiden's place until they found a house. Bo would resume living in old house he shared with Hope whenever he was still in Salem.

"You know, I have the perfect idea. How about we live at the Salem Inn? The kids can have their own separate rooms a few floors down, and you and I can have our own room several floors above theirs," Aiden joked. He kissed Hope's neck.

Hope smiled. "Sounds Heavenly, and Ciara would certainly love having her own hotel room, but…" She laughed. "No. Just no."

Aiden laughed too. "I know, I know. Maybe one day once both kids are out of the house we can get our own place on the beach. A place that is just ours that we can go to get away from the craziness of Salem."

"Sounds like paradise," Hope said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Every day with you is paradise," Aiden replied.

They kissed.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss.

"All right, I really must go before Jennifer comes over and drags me away herself!" Hope joked.

Aiden sighed. "The next time we see each other, we'll be getting married."

"Yes, we will," Hope said with a smile.

They kissed again, then Hope left.

Aiden sighed content. "Man, I love that woman!" he said.

"I had a feeling you guys were going to bring me to the strip club!" Hope said as she, Kayla, Jennifer, Maggie, and Adrienne and Caroline all headed into the strip club.

"Come on! It's a rite of passage at a bachelorette party!" Adrienne said with a grin.

Hope grinned at her. "I suppose it is." Adrienne was going to be a bridesmaid as well. Hope didn't know how on earth she had forgotten about Adrienne, but luckily she had remembered her and invited her to be a bridesmaid before word had gotten out about hers and Aiden's engagement.

Since there were four in her party, Aiden had ended up inviting Lucas to be his forth groomsmen.

Caroline of course didn't want to be part of the wedding. Hope knew she wouldn't want to be that is why she hadn't asked her to be. However, Caroline did give her her blessing. She just felt like she would be betraying her son if she were in the wedding. Hope completely understood.

They found a table in the front.

"I hope they have a hot young blond with a tight butt!" Caroline said.

They all looked at her.

Kayla gasped. "Mother, that's gross!"

Caroline shrugged. "What? I may be old but it doesn't mean I don't still have my sex drive. Why should I have to settle for someone old just because I'm old? I need someone who still has the energy to get the job done!"

Hope, Adrienne, Jennifer, and Maggie all laughed. Kayla, however, looked like she was about to vomit.

"Ew! Mom, please don't talk like that in front of me!" Kayla whined.

"What? It's nothing you don't know about. Heck, how do you think you got here?" Caroline asked.

"Okay, Mom, please. I'm serious, stop. I'm gonna be sick," Kayla said.

Caroline shook her head. "All right, fine. But you best look away if a hot young blond gets on stage because things _will_ get dirty!"

Kayla put her hand to her forehead. "Oh gosh."

Hope, Jennifer, Maggie, and Adrienne all laughed again.

A cocktail waiter came and they ordered their drinks. They made small talk until their drinks arrived. Then, once the waiter had gone, the lights dimmed, and the show began.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, do I have a treat for you!" the MC announced. "First up is Frank the Fireman. Only this fireman doesn't put out fires, he starts them. His favorite hobby is setting all the ladies ablaze-in the very best way of course."

The whole room cheered.

"Now, are you ready for him to get you hot?" the MC asked.

The cheers were louder this time.

"All right, give it up for Frank the Fireman!"

A siren sounded, and out came Frank. The guy looked like he spent 8 hours a day at the gym. The way he worked the fire pole, Hope was sure he must. The guy looked like a typical beefcake to Hope His muscles were way too budging for her taste. She bet Aiden would look super sexy in the fireman's outfit though.

She licked her lips as she imagined the scene before her.

_Aiden slowly walked toward her. "Do you have a fire that need's putting out?" he asked._

_ She placed her hands over his chest. He was wearing fireman's pants and suspenders, but no shirt. "I'd rather you added fuel to it," she murmured._

_ "Maybe I should stroke it," he murmured, his hands roaming down her body._

_ Hope smirked. "I believe the term is 'stoking' the fire."_

_ "Not for me," Aiden, replied, licking his lips and undressing her with his eyes._

_ Hope smiled, and brushed her lips against his ear. "I think I'm gonna like you're way better."_

_ "Oh, I guarantee you will," he murmured, picking her up and whisking her off to bed._

Hope sighed, and rested her chin in her hand and her elbow on the table. She wished she could be with Aiden right now.

Kayla gently nudged her. "Hope! You're not even looking! Look! It's about to get good."

Hope looked. Frank the Fireman had everything but his underwear off, but his fingertips were playing with the waistband of his fire engine red boxer briefs.

_How appropriate,_ Hope thought with an eye roll. _Fire engine red._

"Are you guys ready to see my big, beautiful hose?" Fireman Frank asked.

While everyone else screamed their approval, Hope burst out laughing.

"This is so stupid!" Hope said, unable to stop laughing.

Kayla, Maggie, Jennifer, Adrienne, and Caroline all looked at her as if she were crazy.

She shrugged. "Well, it is."

They shook their heads as her and went back to watching Frank the Fireman, who was only bluffing about showing his hose.

Disappointed cries could be heard all throughout the room, but Hope barely noticed as she went back to her Fireman Aiden daydream. After all, she still had a fire that needed stroking.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street was the strip club for men, which was exactly where Aiden's groomsmen had decided to bring him.

"We got lucky! Tonight is Double D night!" Lucas said. "I got my dolla' bills ready."

"Yeah, well, I'm giving out twenties, so I'm going to get to see all the good stuff!" Daniel stated.

"Think again! I'm giving out hundreds!" Brady said with a smirk.

"No fair! Not everyone can afford to splurge like a Kiriakis," Rafe grumbled.

"I'll buy you each a private lap dance, but Aiden gets his first from any one he wants!" Brady said.

Aiden smiled weakly at him. They had run into Brady in the Square on their way here. He had asked where they were going, and they told him. Aiden had felt compelled to invite him. He was more than surprised when Brady said yes. They weren't on bad terms anymore, but they still weren't exactly the best of buddies. "Thanks." He didn't want to be rude, but he really didn't want a lap dance unless it was Hope that was giving it to him.

"I don't even think I should be here," Eric said.

"If you don't want one, I'll take yours too!" Lucas stated.

Rafe shook his head. "No, we should play scissors, paper, rock or something for it!"

Brady nodded at Eric. "You started having sex again. It's not like you're a saint anymore," he joked. "Have a little fun."

Eric shot him a look. "How do you even know that?"

"Nicole might have complained to me about you sleeping with, in her words, "that disgusting bitch, Serena.'" Brady replied.

Eric shook his head. "I should have known. If Serena hadn't left town, I swear she or Nicole would be dead, the other having killed her."

"Scissors, paper, rock!" Lucas, Daniel, and Rafe said together.

"I won!" Daniel said.

"Are you crazy?" Lucas asked, giving him the stink eye. "No way! Rafe and I both have paper. Paper covers rock!"

Daniel smiled smugly. "I'm such a big rock that you both tore trying to cover me."

"You're so full of it!" Rafe said.

"You lost," Lucas said to Daniel.

"It's all a matter of perspective," Daniel said.

"Yeah, the right perspective, like the actual rules of the game!" Rafe said.

Aiden tuned them out as he began to picture Hope giving him a lap dance he'd never forget.

_She slowly began to sashay on a chair in front of him to Alannah Myles' "Black Velvet." She was wearing only a black lace bra and underwear. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, her legs straddling the chair in the way he wanted them to straddle him._

_ He moaned._

_ She held onto the back of the chair, and tilted herself all the way back until her hair touched the floor. He hadn't even known she could bend that far. Again, he moaned. _

_ "Why don't you get off that chair and give _me_ some attention instead?" he asked._

_ She smiled again, then effortlessly lifted herself into an upward position. Then, she swung her legs around to the front. She slowly stood up and slowly sashayed over to him. She began to undo his tie. "What can I do for you, Mr. Jennings?" she asked._

_ He sucked in a breath and slowly let it out. "Anything you would like to do," he managed to get out._

_ She got his tie undone and flung it to the side. She then began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down his chest as she exposed the skin. "Are you sure? Because there are a _lot_ of things I'd like to do to you. All good things of course. We could be here all night." She looked up at him, batting her long, sexy lashes. "Are you up for it?"_

_ He pulled her close and ground himself up against her. "Oh, I'm definitely up for it!"_

_ She grinned. "I can see that." She brushed her lips against his ear. "Or rather, I can feel it," she purred._

_ "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked._

_ "Oh, you're about to find out!" she said, backing him to the bed._

_ He moaned yet again, feeling like he was about to explode with want for her._

"Dude! Where'd you go? Your lap dance is here. I know we were going to let you pick, but she really wants to be the one to give the bachelor his lap dance!" Lucas said. He gently elbowed Aiden. "You lucky dog!"

Aiden snapped back to reality as a huge chested—bare chested—woman stood in front of him wearing nothing but something that looked more like hot pink dental floss than a hot pink thong.

"Do you want to touch them? You totally can. Not all of us girls are cool with it, but I am," she said. She was a beautiful girl with wavy blonde hair. Still, she was no Hope.

"No, thanks, but I'm sure any of them would love to. Well, minus that one maybe." Aiden nodded at Eric. He then turned to his groomsmen. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm just not feeling this tonight."

"Feeling what? The strip club? Come on, Aiden, this is fun! It's what guys do at their bachelor parties!" Lucas said.

Aiden shook his head. "Yeah, well, not me. Not this time anyway. You guys can stay. I think I'm just going to go for a walk and then head home. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Thank you all though. I appreciate the effort."

Lucas shrugged. "All the more for me!"

"I should go too," Eric said, standing up.

"No, you're staying," Brady said, pulling him back down.

Aiden didn't know why Brady was so adamant about Eric staying, but he wasn't about to stick around and be forced to stay too. He quickly took off, wishing he could see Hope. He knew how she felt about not seeing each other again until she was walking down the aisle, so he couldn't see her. Still, it didn't mean he could go back to his fantasy and see her there. He moaned as he headed out of the club and imagined Hope removing her black lace bra to the beat of "Black Velvet." And yes, he pleased.

Hope was looking down at her phone and didn't realize she was walking right into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry, I—"She looked up. "Aiden!"

"Hope!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at your bachelorette party!"

Hope raised an eyebrow at him. "I might ask you the same thing. What about your bachelor party?"

Aiden winced. "There were strippers, and all I could think of is you. I wanted to be with you, not some stupid stripper."

"Oh my gosh!" Hope said.

"What? Too cheesy?" Aiden asked.

"If you're cheesy then so am I. I left mine for the same reason! The strippers were all so laughable and unappealing to me. While Caroline was screaming for the young blond life guard named Larry that she as drowning and needed mouth to mouth, all I could think of was getting mouth-to-mouth from you." She grinned, and pulled him closer by the waist.

Aiden smiled. "Mouth-to-mouth? I think I can manage that."

They kissed for a moment before Aiden broke the kiss. "Mm… Wait. Caroline was there at the strip club?"

Hope bit her lip and nodded. "She was the raunchiest woman in the room! Some of the things she called out made me blush. I refuse to even repeat them. It got so bad that Kayla had to get another drink."

Aiden laughed. "That's hysterical! I would have loved to have seen that!"

Hope shook her head. "No you wouldn't. It was quite disturbing, trust me."

"I'd rather kiss you anyway," Aiden said.

Hope grinned, and they kissed some more.

Aiden broke the kiss again. "Wanna take this back to my place?"

Hope moaned. "You have no idea how much I want to, but we can't. I know it is just a silly superstition, but I don't want to see you until—"

"You're walking down the aisle to me. I know," Aiden finished for her. He sighed. "Well, then we better call it a night before I get any more tempted than I already am.

Hope grinned. "All right. It's not just about superstition, you know. It's more romantic this way."

Aiden smiled. "Whatever my Queen wants, my Queen shall get." He kissed her again. "I love you, Hope, and I cannot wait to make you my wife tomorrow."

Hope smiled, and gently stroked his cheek. "I love you too, Aiden. So much! I can hardly wait to be your wife."

They kissed a little bit more, then Aiden broke the kiss. "I'm telling you we have to stop now before we hit the point of no return."

Hope grinned. "All right." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Jennings."

He grinned too. "See you tomorrow, Mrs. Jennings-to-be."

Hope grinned even wider, and blew him a kiss, then took off for her home. She could hardly wait to become Mrs. Aiden Jennings. One more night! She squealed to herself and smiled, then got into her car and drove home happy, excited, and anxious all in one. "Tomorrow," she whispered. "Tomorrow all my dreams will come true. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Aiden thought as he lie in bed that night. "Tomorrow I'll never have to go to sleep without Hope again." He fell asleep happy, knowing that tomorrow, his dream would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Hope woke up with a smile on her face. It wasn't because the warm sunlight was streaming through the window across her face, but because today was the day she married Aiden. Today was the day she married her soulmate. She could hardly wait to be Mrs. Aiden Jennings! She had butterflies in her stomach, but the good kind.

Just then, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called out.

Ciara came into the room. "I just wanted to make sure you're up!"

Hope smiled, and patted the space beside her on the bed. "Come sit."

Ciara did just that. "So," she asked, looking up at her mother, "are you excited to be marrying Aiden today?"

Hope smiled and nodded. "I sure am." She raised an eyebrow. "How are you feeling about all this? Are you still okay with it?"

Ciara nodded. "I'm fine. I love Dad, but he left us, and you moved on with Aiden. I totally get it. I just want you to be happy, and I can see that Aiden makes you happy."

Hope got tears in her eyes. She gently stroked Ciara's hair. "It means so much to me to hear you say that. You're growing up and maturing right before my eyes."

Ciara shrugged. "I gotta grow up _sometime_, right?"

Hope nodded. "Yes, but try not to grow up _too_ soon. All right?"

Ciara grinned. "I'll try my best not to."

Hope laughed, and stroked her daughter's hair. "That's all I can ask."

Ciara tensed up just a little then. "There is one thing though, about you and Aiden getting married."

Hope hesitated, wondering what her daughter was about to say. "What is it?"

"I don't have to call Aiden Dad, do I?" Ciara asked. "Because I already have a Dad. I know he left us, but he came back now, and he's still my dad."

Hope relaxed. "Don't worry. No one is expecting you to call Aiden Dad. Your father is your father, and Aiden would never try to take his place, nor would I or anyone else expect him to."

Ciara seemed to relax too. She smiled. "Good!"

Just then, there was a knock on the bedroom door again. It was Kayla. "It's me. We're all here to get you ready to marry that sexy fiancé of yours!"

"Hey, he's all mine! Just remember that," Hope called out with a grin. "Come in."

Kayla walked in with Julie, Maggie, Jennifer, and Adrienne right behind her.

"This is my favorite part! You're going to fix me up to look pretty too, right?" Ciara asked with a big grin on her face as she rubbed her hands together.

Kayla grinned at her. "Of course!"

"But first, we come bearing gifts!" Julie said. She took out a beautiful pair of diamond teardrop earrings. "These are for your something borrowed. Your father bought them for me when he and I were in Columbia. They are very special to me, but so are you, so I'm letting you borrow them for the day. But I want them back before you leave for your honeymoon! I don't want to risk them getting lost."

Hope looked at the beautiful diamond teardrop earrings that Julie had displayed in front of her. "I love them, Julie. They are beautiful. Thank you so much!" She hugged her. "I'll take good care of these, I promise. After the reception, they will go right back to you." She took the earrings, then went to the mirror to put them in.

Once she was finished putting them in, she rejoined her family and friends.

Jennifer was next to give her a gift. "I was cleaning out the attic, and I found this. I thought you might like it for your something old." She held out an exquisite sapphire blue necklace. "It was in a box marked Addie, so I'm thinking it might even be your mother's."

Hope gasped. "It is! I've seen it in many different pictures of her!"

"Why was it in the attic all this time, undiscovered?" Julie asked.

Jennifer shrugged. "I don't know. I don't ever remember even seeing the box before."

Hope put the necklace on. "It's like a sign that she approves of me marrying Aiden."

Julie placed a hand over Hope's shoulder as Hope admired herself in the mirror. "I'm sure she's looking down on you with love today. I'll admit, I was unsure of Aiden at first, but now that I see how happy he makes you, I'm all for you marrying him, as is your father."

Hope smiled at her. "Thank you, Julie. I appreciate it." She then turned to Jennifer and hugged her. "And thank _you_, Jen. This is the best gift you could have given me."

Jen hugged her tightly back. "You're very welcome! I'm just glad I happened to find it."

"Now you already have your something blue, but I got you a blue guarder anyway," Adrienne said, handing Hope a beautiful white lace guarder with a pretty cobalt blue ribbon through it. The lace had a heart pattern on it.

Hope grinned, and took it from Adrienne. She then hugged her. "I love it! I love the little hearts. Thank you, Adrienne."

Adrienne smiled. "You're welcome!"

"Maggie and I went in on this together," Kayla said, handing hope a wrapped package. "It's your something new."

Hope looked at them with a slight smile. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"We wanted to," Maggie assured her.

Hope smiled as she opened her package. She took out a diamond and garnet bracelet. Every other gem was a heart shaped diamond, and every other gem was a heart shaped garnet.

Hope gasped, and looked up at Maggie and Kayla. "My birthstone!"

Kayla nodded. "Mixed in with some diamonds to make it a little more elegant."

"I love it so much! Thank you!" Hope Kayla and then Maggie.

"Here. I'll help you put it on," Kayla said.

Hope handed the bracelet back to her, then held her wrist out.

Kayla securely latched it around her wrist with the silver clasp.

"I have something for you guys too," Hope said. She went into her closet, then took out a box for each woman, and one for Ciara.

They all opened their gifts, and voiced their delight. Hope had gotten them all silver wrist lockets that hung from chunky silver chains. The heart-shaped locket had the individual's initial engraved on the front of the heart and the back of the heart had "_Beautiful bridesmaid_" engraved on it. The inside was empty.

Julie's and Ciara's were the only ones that were different.

Julie's was the same except for the back said, "_Beautiful Stepmom/Friend_."

Ciara's heart locket was gold, lined in rubies. The letter _C_ was still engraved on the front, but "_Beautiful Maid of Honor"_ was engraved on the back.

"On the yacht, I'm going to get individual pictures with you all. You can put my picture with you into the locket," Hope explained.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you!" Kayla exclaimed.

Everyone else nodded, and voiced their pleasure with their gifts. They then all took turns hugging Hope.

"Such a cute idea!" Maggie said.

"I got a gold one lined with rubies because I'm more important!" Ciara bragged.

Hope smirked. "You're _all_ important."

The others laughed.

"Na, she's right. She's the maid of honor. She _is_ more important!" Kayla said with a kind smile.

Ciara grinned proudly.

"My engraving means so much to me. I'm so proud to be not only your stepmom but your friend as well!" Julie said to her, tears in her eyes.

Hope had tears in her eyes as well. "Me too!"

"All right, no more crying!" Jennifer said, handing Hope a tissue. "I must do your makeup now."

"First she has to get her dress on!" Maggie said. "There will be no getting makeup on her wedding dress. It will smear if she puts it on with a fully done face."

Hope nodded. "Very true."

"I'll help with your dress!" Ciara said.

"As will I," Julie and Maggie chimed in.

"And then I will do your hair," Kayla said.

"And I'll do your nails," Adrienne added.

Hope got the butterflies again. "This is it," she said. "I'm gonna be marrying Aiden."

"Are you ready for it?" Kayla asked.

Hope nodded, then grinned. "Bring it on."

Two and a half hours later, Hope was ready and waiting in one of the yacht's rooms. Aiden had paid for a limo to take her to the yacht. He had even left a note on the seat.

_My beautiful queen, I can hardly wait to make it official. I love you so much, and I can hardly wait to see your beautiful face walking toward me to become my wife. Xoxo-Aiden_

"You really are marrying a prince," Kayla had said with a dreamy sigh.

Hope had smiled. "A king," she had corrected.

"It's time for the wedding to start! Everyone needs to be in their places!" Julie said, peering her head through the doorway.

"Are you ready?" Kayla asked Hope, taking her hands in her own.

Hope nodded. "I'm nervous, but I'm ready."

Kayla hugged her tightly. "You're going to do just fine."

The rest of the bridal party hugged Hope, then they all headed out to take their places on the top deck, were Hope and Aiden would be marrying.

Hope was nervous as she waited for her father to arrive, indicating that it was her turn to walk down the aisle. She had no doubt in her mind that Aiden was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Still, she was getting married again, and that in itself was scary considering how her last marriage had ended. Then again, Aiden was not Bo, and she knew that Aiden would treat her with much more love and respect than Bo ever did. Aiden would never abandoned her like Bo had. Aiden loved her in all the ways she always dreamed of being loved. Aiden was her soulmate. She was making the right decision. She knew that with all her heart. She loved him more than she ever thought it was possible to love a man. She even loved him, more than she had ever loved Bo. She never would have thought that would be possible, but here it was—her stronger love for Aiden.

Just then, there was a gentle knock on the door. "Hope, Honey, are you ready? It's time."

Hope nodded. "Yes, Daddy, come in."

Doug walked into the room, and placed his hand over his heart when he saw his daughter. "Be still my heart. What a beautiful sight stands before my eyes!"

Hope smiled and blushed. "Oh, Daddy, you're just saying that because I'm your daughter."

But Doug shook his head. "No. You're as beautiful as your mother was on our wedding day—more so even. Aiden is one lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one," Hope replied.

Doug pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "You're both lucky then."

Hope hugged her father tightly. "I'm so glad you finally came around to Aiden, Daddy. I love him so much! I want my two of favorite men to get along."

"We do. I see how happy he makes you. Anyone who makes my daughter this happy is okay with me," Doug replied. He released Hope just enough to look her in the eyes. "But if he ever hurts you, I will unleash things on him worse than his worst nightmares."

Hope laughed. "I have no doubt, but you don't have to worry. Aiden will never hurt me."

"So, Aiden and I are only two of your favorite men? Who else is your favorite?" Doug asked her as they headed out of the room arm-in-arm.

"Shawn D. Duh!" Hope said.

"Oh!" Doug slapped his forehead with his freehand. "Duh indeed!"

Hope giggled, and rested her head against his. "Oh, Daddy I love you."

Doug smiled. "I love you too, Hope. I always have and I always will."

The wedding march began, and Hope walked down the makeshift aisle to Aiden. She held a bouquet of tulips in her hands.

When she arrived at the front, Aiden smiled at her, not taking his eyes from hers.

She fell even more in love with him. He was wearing a black, well-tailored suit. He wore a cobalt blue silk vest underneath the black suit jacket. He wore a white dress shirt underneath the vest, and for his tie, it was the same cobalt blue tie with thin black stripes. His jacket lapels were lined in black silk, and sticking out of his breast pocket was the tip of a cobalt blue silk handkerchief. His dress pants, were black, his socks were cobalt blue, and his dress shoes were shiny and black. His hair was styled in its usual way. As handsome as his suit was, the most beautiful thing about him was the way he looked at her. Hope could feel her heart practically pounding out of her chest with love for him.

The music stopped, and the priest asked who was giving Hope away.

Doug announced that he was. He kissed Hope's cheek, then went to take his place next to Julie in the front row.

Aiden took Hope's hands in his own. "You are so beautiful. You take my breath away," he murmured in her ear, taking in her floor-length white dress that flowed behind her. It was a strapless white silk dress that was super tight on top, then thinned out around her waist and fanned out behind her at the bottom. A strand of silver beads ran around her underneath her bust. Beaded silver flowers were woven all around the train of her dress.

We wore her hair pinned up into curls.

She smiled. "Likewise, handsome."

The ceremony began. They lit a candle together, then Maggie and Jennifer read poems, Julie sang, and Kayla and Adrienne gave speeches.

Finally, it was time for the vows.

Aiden went first. "Over and over again in my head, I kept going over what I what I was going to say to you. There are so many things I want to say to you, but we'd be here all night if I told you everything I wanted to tell you. Hope, you are my everything. You're my sun, my moon, and my stars. You're my reason for getting up in the morning, and the reason I never want to sleep. I never want to sleep because I don't want to have to go without you even for eight short hours. I'm so happy to be making you my wife. Now, your beautiful face can be the last thing I see before I close my eyes at night, and the first thing I see when I open them in the morning. You make me _so_ happy, Hope. I'm talking deliriously happy! You're my soulmate, Hope, and I promise to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me."

Hope had tears of happiness in her eyes. She stroked some hair out of Aiden's eyes, and began her own vows. "Let's be honest. When I first met you, I thought you were a pompous jerk. Never would I have imagined I'd be falling in love with you and marrying you."

Aiden nodded. "I get it. I was."

Hope shook her head, and stoked his cheek. "No, you were just going through things. I didn't exactly make things easy for you either."

Aiden shrugged. "I deserved it."

"It didn't take long for me to find out how charming and sweet you really are…or for me to admit to myself how incredibly handsome you are, and how attracted I was to you. Before meeting you, my spirit was crushed, and I never thought I'd find love again. Then you came along, and though it took some time, but I finally realized that you and your love is that love I had been craving for. You brought me back to life, Aiden. You made me feel loved and wanted again, and I know that you would never, ever desert me."

Aiden shook his head. "Never in a million years, would I ever leave you."

"I love you, Aiden. I've never loved another man the way I've loved you. I can't imagine my life without you, and I'm so, so very grateful that I'll never have to know what it's like to live without you—Lord willing. I can hardly wait to be your wife, so I'm going to shut up now, so that he can make that happen!" She nodded toward the priest and they all laughed.

"Well, then, let's get to it! Shall we?" the priest asked with a smile. "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, or if you prefer, Mrs. And Mrs. Aiden Jennings. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered, and Hope and Aiden let out cries of happiness before kissing for a full thirty-seconds—Ciara counted.

"That'll be five bucks, please!" Ciara said to Chase, holding out her palm.

Chase sighed, and slapped five dollars into it. "I should have known they'd kiss for more than five seconds!"

Ciara smirked.

Hope and Aiden then walked down the aisle together, hand in hand. They stopped at the end of the aisle, and faced each other, now both hands-in-hands.

"I love you, Mrs. Jennings." Aiden murmured, his eyes completely filled with love for Hope.

"And I love you, Mr. Jennings," Hope said, her eyes completely filled with love for Aiden.

They kissed some more. This time, the kiss lasted even longer than thirty seconds. They couldn't help it for, they were so in love, they were finally husband and wife, and their dreams had _finally_ come true.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

"This yacht is huge! Where on earth did you find it?" Hope asked, her arms around Aiden as they looked out over the rails into the ocean.

"A client of mine is filthy rich and owed me a favor. This is his yacht. He was kind enough to lend it to us for the whole day and evening," Aiden replied.

"We'll have to make sure we clean up after ourselves. I wouldn't want to be rude and give it back to him trashed," Hope said.

"I've already hired a cleaning crew to come clean it first thing in the morning," Aiden murmured, turning Hope so that she was facing him.

Hope moved some hair out of his eyes. "Well, Mr. Jennings, you think of everything, don't you?"

"I wanted our day to be perfect, Mrs. Jennings," he murmured.

"It was already perfect the moment I became your wife," Hope said.

"I love you so much," Aiden said, his eyes lowered with love for her.

"I love you too. More than you could ever imagine," Hope murmured before pulling him in for a kiss.

After a moment, they heard Ciara clear her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but everyone's waiting for you to dance the first dance so the rest of us can dance too."

Hope and Aiden broke the kiss, and smiled at her.

"Give me one more moment, will ya?" Aiden asked her.

Ciara rolled her eyes. "I can only stall them for so long, you know."

Hope laughed. "We'll be right there."

Ciara rolled her eyes again, then went back to the other side of the yacht where the reception was being held.

Aiden kissed Hope again, and they continued kissing for a moment.

"Mm," Aiden said, breaking the kiss after a bit. "What do you say we forget the dance and head down to one of the bedrooms?"

Hope gently stroked his cheek and smiled. "As tempting as that is, we can't. For one, Ciara would kill us, and for two, I want our first time as husband and wife to be special and only us. I don't want it to be on the yacht with people walking above us who could interrupt us at any time."

Aiden sighed. "You're right. Still, I can hardly wait to make love to you as your husband."

"And I can hardly wait to be made love to by my husband," Hope said.

They kissed some more, then walked hand-in-hand to dance their first dance.

The dance they had chosen to dance to was Starship's "Nothings Gonna Stop Us" because it described exactly how they felt about each other. They had contemplated dancing to the first song they had ever danced to, but then they got to talking about songs they had loved growing up, and they both agreed that this was one of their favorites. Also, they figured a lyrical song might be better for a wedding. They had a DJ as opposed to a band. They figured it would be easier that way.

As they danced, they stared into each other's eyes, which didn't last long before they were kissing as they danced.

No one intruded on their dance. They were the only two on the dancefloor until their song was over.

"All right you two, I know you just got married, but sheesh! Enough is enough!" Kayla teased as Hope and Aiden continued to kiss despite the song being over.

Hope and Aiden grinned at her.

"Let's get this party started! No more slow and boring songs!" Ciara said. She walked over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear.

The DJ smiled at Ciara and nodded, and soon Walk the Moon's "Shut Up and Dance" began to play.

This time, everyone was on the dancefloor, dancing, laughing, and having a good time as they danced to the fun, up-tempo song.

Hope and Aiden had fun as he twirled her around. They even made up and impromptu dance, and everyone cheered them on as they danced in the middle of everyone.

When the song ended, Hope and Aiden kissed again, and everyone cheered.

After that, it was time for dinner, and they spend the next hour having dinner, and listening to speeches from anyone who would like to speak.

"As the maid of honor, it is my duty to give a speech. I just want to say that I am very happy that my mom picked someone as cool as Aiden to marry." Ciara looked at Aiden. "Aiden, you'll never be my real dad, but you _are_ my stepdad and I suppose you're pretty cool for a stepdad." She then grinned. "I like how you give me legal advice for practically free. All my friends are jealous that I have my very own lawyer and they don't."

Everyone laughed.

"She's going to be needing my services a lot I'm sure," Aiden murmured under his breath.

Hope elbowed him.

"I'm just sayin'," Aiden said with a shrug.

Hope rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Anyway, thank you for making my mom so happy, Aiden. But if you ever hurt her, well, you don't want to know what will happen." Ciara gave him a warning look, but then looked back at the crowd in general and grinned sweetly. She curtseyed. "Thank you!"

Everyone clapped for her.

"Why do I feel like my life just got threatened?" Aiden asked.

Hope laughed. "Oh, stop!" she said, playfully swatting him arm.

Aiden smiled weakly. "I'm not joking."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Well, then you better never break my heart, huh?"

Aiden smiled and relaxed. "Never ever."

They kissed again, causing everyone to cheer yet again.

Chase, not to be outdone by Ciara spoke next. "I gained a stepmom today, and I think she's really great." Chase looked at his father. "Dad, you did a great job picking her out."

Aiden grinned at his son, and wrapped an arm around Hope. He kissed her cheek. "I know I did."

Hope smiled at him and they quickly kissed on the lips.

Chase continued. He turned his attention to Hope. "Hope, you're always so nice to me, and you look out for me. You saved me from that guy trying to take my IPod. I don't really remember much of my mother, so in a way, you're more like a real mom to me than just a stepmother. It feels good to have a mom again, and there is no one I'd rather have as my new mom than you. So, thank you, Hope. I love you like a mom and I hope you love me like a son too."

Hope got teary-eyed. Chase was always so quiet. She never knew he felt that way. She stood up. "Come over here and give me a hug!"

Chase walked over to him and she hugged him tightly. "I do love you as my son. Thank you for the kind words. I couldn't ask for a better stepson than you!"

Chase hugged her back and smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

Aiden's heart swelled with love for the two people he loved most in this world. At that moment, he fell even more in love with Hope than he already was.

Ciara cleared her throat. "I suppose that means we should hug too. But let's make it quick, aye? We both know I'm not much of a hugger."

Aiden smiled at her and hugged her, making it quick, not only for her sake, but his as well. After all, he never knew if she had a knife in her back pocked that she was planning on pulling out at him.

Ciara looked at him when they broke the hug, then sighed. "Ah, what the heck? We're family now." She hugged him again. "I'll always love my Dad more, but I do love you too, and you make a really good second dad."

Aiden hugged her back. "Thank you, Ciara. You make a really good daughter." He sighed. All right, he'd admit it. He loved that girl too…even if she _was_ scary.

"Stepdaughter," Ciara corrected him.

"Yes, you make a really good stepdaughter," Aiden corrected himself.

Ciara broke the hug, and they grinned out of mutual respect and love for each other.

It was time to cut the cake. The cake was a three-tiered white frosted red velvet cake. On top was a little wax bride and groom kissing. They were custom made to look just like Hope and Aiden.

Hope and Aiden cut the cake together with Aiden's hand over top of hers. Then, once they had two slices cut, they fed each other messily, but only because it gave them a chance to kiss/lick the mess off their spouses' face.

Again, everyone ended up cheering for them as they kissed. When they broke the kiss, someone tapped on their glass with a fork in a signal for them to kiss again, so they indeed, kissed again.

After everyone had gotten their cake and hand time to eat it and socialize, and after a little bit more dancing, it was time for the removal of the guarder and the bouquet toss.

Hope threw her bouquet first. Ciara squeezed her way right in front and pushed and shoved her way into catching the bouquet.

"I caught it! Now I have to find the lucky boy I'm going to marry," she said, her eyes big with excitement.

"Yikes! This is one I think I'll let her father handle. Bo always said he won't allow her to date until she is eighteen. I think he'll have something to say about her getting married," Hope told Aiden with a smirk.

"She's a beautiful girl. Somehow I don't think she's going to put up with waiting until she's eighteen to date," Aiden said, smirking back.

Hope shook her head. "Oh, she definitely won't put up with it—not for a moment. But at least he can do what he can to delay the inevitable."

"Lucky for me, Chase isn't too interested in girls yet," Aiden said. "Lord help us all when they both start to date!"

Hope and Aiden looked at each other and shuttered.

Hope then sat on a chair and pulled up her dress, exposing the leg that wore the guarder.

Aiden slowly ran both hands up her leg, never losing eye contact with her, then removed the guarder. He kissed hope before standing back up, turning his back toward the crowd of single men, and flinging the guarder rubber band style over his shoulder.

Unlike Ciara, Chase hadn't wanted any part in the catching. He had stepped aside. Instead, it was Rafe who caught it.

Ciara walked up to him and looked him up and down. "Well, I'm not marrying you. You're way too old for me."

"Thank God Almighty for that!" Rafe muttered quietly to himself as he walked away.

After a little more dancing, it was time for the reception to end. Hope and Aiden got into a white limo with _Just Married_ written on the back in whipped cream, and cans dangling from the back. Everyone blew bubbles at them instead of throwing rice at them to save on the mess since they were using someone else's yacht.

Once they were both in the car, Aiden put the divider up to give him and Hope some privacy.

Then, they kissed.

"I can hardly believe you're finally my wife!" Aiden said, getting out the Champaign.

"It's a dream come true, being your wife," Hope said, gently stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

Aiden poured them both a glass, then handed her a glass. He held out his glass to hers. "To us finally being married, and to this marriage lasting forever."

"Forever," Hope agreed clinking her glass with his before they drank up.

"I hope you don't mind our wedding night being at The Salem Inn. It just worked out better so that we didn't have to spend our wedding night on a plane," Aiden said to her.

"I don't mind at all. The Salem Inn has kind of turned into our place. After all, it's wear we first made love." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her, remembering the perfect day he had finally made her his. He finished his drink and set the empty glass on the bar. "Indeed it is."

"Also, I want to be able to tell Ciara goodbye before she leaves with Bo for Europe tomorrow." Hope finished her drink, then set her glass back down on the bar. "I'll say goodbye to her, then you and I can take off for our honeymoon," Hope said, pulling him in for a kiss.

Aiden moaned, and hungrily kissed her back. "I'm looking forward to our hotel room."

"And our bed?" She asked between kisses.

"Definitely our bed," he murmured.

They kissed the rest of the way to the Salem Inn.

Once they arrived, they made quick timing of getting checked in, and right into their room.

They began kissing again, and Aiden tried undressing her.

She stopped him. "I need to…freshen up a bit first."

He moaned. "Don't be long."

She smiled. "I won't be." She then quickly kissed him before heading to the bathroom.

While he waited for her to be ready, Aiden went to their bed and pulled back the covers. Next, he went through his bag and took out some candles, a lighter, and rose petals. He spread the rose petals from the bathroom door to the bed. Then, he lit candles all around the bed, and turned off the lights. Finally, he made quick work or removing his clothing, and slid into bed underneath the covers.

Hope came out five minutes later, and Aiden nearly lost his ability to breathe when he saw her. She was wearing a white lace negligee that left little to the imagination. He moaned. "Get over here."

She grinned, and slowly sashayed over to bed, making sure he got a good eyeful before she climbed in next to him.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, gently pushing down the strap of her lingerie and kissing her shoulder.

"You didn't leave me anything to take off of you." Hope pouted. "I like to be the one to undress you."

"There will be plenty of time for that later," Aiden said, moving his kisses to her neck.

Hope moved her head to the opposite side to give him better access. "I love the candles and flowers. It's so romantic."

"Nothing but the best for my bride," Aiden murmured. He moved the other strap off of Hope's shoulder.

"You're the best for me," she said, gently taking his face between her hands. "I love you so much, Aiden."

"I love you too. You have no idea how much…" Aiden murmured. He slowly slid off her negligee.

"Then show me," she murmured in his ear.

Aiden moaned, then moved so that he was on top of her. He kissed her passionately, more than ready to show her exactly how much he truly loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

The next morning, Hope woke first. Aiden was still sleeping. She looked at the clock. They had to get up and ready soon if they wanted to make it in time to say goodbye to Ciara and Chase. Still, she wasn't quite ready to wake him yet. She watched him sleep and couldn't help but smile. He was hers—all hers. He was her _husband_ and she was his wife. She loved the thought of it! She gently pushed some hair out of his eyes. His hair was getting long again, but she didn't mind. She loved it long. She gently ran her thumb over his lips, and couldn't help herself. She couldn't resist kissing him. Of course, as soon as she kissed him, he woke up.

He moaned, and wrapped his arms around her, returning her kiss, which turned into several more kisses.

He broke a kiss, and smiled at her. "I could definitely get used to waking up to kisses from you."

She smiled too, and gently stroked his cheek. "I'm still finding it hard to believe we're finally husband and wife. I'm so happy! I never thought I could be this happy, and here I am, insanely, deliriously happy."

He stroked her cheek. "Me too. I never thought I'd find happiness again once Meredith died, and then I found you, and I _still_ thought I'd never find love."

Hope gently swatted his chest. "_You_ weren't exactly man of the year."

They both grinned.

"But then, I got to know you a lot better, and it didn't take long for me to fall hard for you," Aiden continued.

"Fall in love with me?" Hope asked, a big grin on her face.

"Yes," fall in love with you," Aiden said with a grin. He kissed her cheek, and ran his fingers through her hair. "And now that I've finally made you mine, I'm never letting you go."

Hope's eyes lowered with love for Aiden. "I've always been yours, Aiden. Even before we were married, I was all yours, believe me."

Aiden's eyes lowered with love as well. "Oh, Baby, I love you so much!"

"And I love you, my Love. More than you could ever imagine," Hope said, his face between her hands.

They kissed again, and soon Aiden had moved on top of her. "Do we have time?" he asked, glancing at the clock.

Hope nodded. "Ciara won't let Bo take off until we've had out goodbyes, and Chase won't let Kayla take him to camp until he's said goodbye to us."

"And our flight to Paris isn't for another three hours," Aiden added.

"Anyway, l it's our first morning together as husband and wife, so I say…" Hope ran her hands down Aiden's back, and brushed her lips up against his ear, "we do exactly what freshly married couples do, and forget about all other responsibilities."

"You won't get an argument out of _me_," Aiden murmured.

Hoped smiled. "Somehow, I knew I wouldn't!"

Aiden grinned before pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss that led to so much more.

Hope and Aiden arrived at the dock, hand-in-hand, and ready to bid their children adieu for the summer.

"There she is!" Ciara ran over to Hope and hugged her tightly. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

Hope hugged her daughter back just as tightly. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss saying goodbye to you for the world."

"Well, I know you and Aiden are married now…" Ciara trailed off.

"It doesn't mean I'm not going to be there for you just as often. Nothing changes between you and me. " Hope said, forcing Ciara to look her in the eyes. "All right?"

Ciara nodded. "All right. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, my sweet daughter! So much!" Hope kissed the top of Ciara's head and held her close for a moment, then reluctantly let her go. "You have fun with your dad, all right?"

Ciara grinned. "Oh, I will! Dad promised Hawaii, Paris, and a few surprises along the way!"

Hope smiled at Ciara then Bo. "Just don't spoiler her, okay?"

Bo shrugged. "I can't promise you that. I have a lot of spoiling to make up for!" He then hugged Hope. "Congratulations. I really am happy for you. I'm not a hundred percent thrilled you're married to Aiden instead of me, but I'll get over it. You're always going to hold a special place in my heart though. I'll never be able to get rid of it."

"And I'll always hold a special place for _you_ in my heart that I'll never be able to get rid of," Hope assured him.

Aiden watched, looking uncomfortable.

Hope broke the hug. "All right, have fun! Did you say goodbye to Chase?"

Ciara nodded. "Last night. He keeps talking about baseball camp. That's all he wants to talk about! It's _so_ boring. I'm really glad I get to travel the world on a boat instead of being stuck at boring old baseball camp!"

"But I thought you said you wanted to be an umpire?" Hope asked, an eyebrow raised.

"That was before I realized how boring baseball was. Now I don't know what I want to be, but I'm sure I'll figure it out." Ciara smiled and winked.

Bo, Hope, and Aiden all laughed.

"I'm sure you will," Hope said, lovingly stroking her hair.

"Well, it's time to go!" Bo said.

Ciara gave Hope one last hug, then hugged Aiden. "You treat my mom right, and buy her lots of nice things. It's your honeymoon. You're supposed to," Ciara said to Aiden.

Aiden hugged her back and laughed. "No worries there." He looked at Hope. "While your dad plans on spoiling you, I plan on spoiling your mother."

Ciara grinned. "Good!"

Hope smiled as well. She would have kissed Aiden, but out of respect to Bo, she didn't.

"See you guys around," Bo said, getting onto the boat.

Ciara got on the boat as well, and then she waved to Hope and Aiden and called out goodbyes until the boat was too far to see or hear them.

Hope sighed once her daughter was gone. "I miss her already."

Aiden wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed her neck. "I guess I'm just going to have to take your mind off how much you miss her then, aren't I?"

Hope smile, and turned around. "I guess you will." They kissed. She broke the kiss. "But first we have to say goodbye to Chase."

Aiden nodded. "Ah, yes. But not before I do this." He kissed her again, more passionately this time.

Hope kissed him back, then licked her lips and smiled. She took his hand in her own. "Come on. Let's go."

Aiden smiled, and happily followed his wife to Kayla's.

They sat on the plane, ready to take off. They had said their goodbyes to Chase earlier, and then had gone to the airport, gotten a quick lunch, and were now on their flight to Paris.

"I can hardly wait to arrive in Paris. It's such a beautiful city!" Hope said.

"As beautiful as it may be, it doesn't hold a candle to your beauty," Aiden told her.

Hope strokes his cheek. "You always say such sweet things to me."

"I mean every word, my beautiful wife," he said before kissing her.

Hope hungrily kissed him back.

Five minutes later, the plane took off, and it wasn't long before they were safely in the air.

"I just wish it wasn't such a long flight. Eight hours is brutal," Hope said as she sat back in her chair.

"At least we're not stuck in coach," Aiden quipped.

Hope nodded. "True."

"The bathrooms are bigger too," he said, his voice a little lower.

Hope looked over at him. She nodded. "Yes, they are. There's more room to maneuver around if you wanted."

"Have you ever done anything other than go to the bathroom in an airplane bathroom?" he asked, slowly running his hand up her inner left thigh.

Hope licked her lips. "Surprisingly, no." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you?"

He shook his head. "No. I didn't really travel with Meredith much, and there was never really anyone I traveled with before her either. And of course, you were my first after Meredith…" His hand traveled a little further up.

"Do you want to now?" Hope asked, watching his hand's movements.

"It would certainly make the flight go by faster…" Aiden said, moving his hand inward.

Hope licked her lips, her eyes still on his hand. "I'll go first, and you follow after."

He nodded. "All right."

So, Hope got up and headed to the bathroom, glad when she found an unoccupied bathroom. She slipped into the bathroom, and waited for Aiden to join her.

He joined her a brief moment later, shutting the door behind him.

Hope slowly unbuttoned her shirt in front of him. "Hurry up and lock the door because now, you really got me in the mood," she purred, walking over to him, taking his hand, and placing it over one of her black lace clad breasts.

Aiden moaned. He quickly turned around and locked the door, then went to work at undoing his pants. "I hope the plane engine is loud enough because, baby…" He pulled her closer, and ground up against her, his lips brushed against her ear, "I'm going to make you _scream_ in pleasure."

She moaned, and locked her eyes with Aiden's. "Only if you earn it."

He moaned, and gently pushed her against the sink. "Do you want to make me lose it before we even begin?" he murmured, reaching around her to undo her bra.

"You better hurry then, huh?" she purred.

Aiden moaned again, and quickly made work of getting his pants down to his ankles, while Hope did the same with her own pants.

Hope stepped out of her pants, then, pulled him closer to her. "Make love to me, _now_, Aiden," she ordered.

She didn't have to tell Aiden twice! It wasn't long before he was making love to her, lifting her up slightly as he made love to her, her back against the sink.

They tried to be quiet so as not to let the passengers overhear, but just as Aiden had told Hope, she was finding it hard not to scream. She didn't know why being married changed anything, but it did. He was even better at making love to her than he had been before they got married.

"Aiden…" she murmured, her eyes slightly rolling backward. He took her more forcefully, encouraged by her moans, and soon, he couldn't help but scream his name. She didn't care if anyone heard. Well, she did, but in the moment, nothing but Aiden and the pleasure he was giving her mattered.

His moans were increasing as well, and soon, he was screaming out her name. "Hope, yes!"

I didn't take much longer for them to be sent over the edge.

Aiden gently set Hope down after a moment to catch his breath. "We have _got_ to do this more often!" he said.

Hope smiled. "I'm willing to fly just to we can do that!"

They both laughed.

"Is your back okay? I'm sorry. I should have had you against the door," Aiden turned Hope around and massaged her back. "Not against the sink."

"It's fine, Aiden. Are you kidding me?" She turned around and pulled him closer. "After all that pleasure you just gave me, pain wasn't even registering."

Aiden nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. You were incredible. Mm…" He kissed her. "So incredible…"

Hope kissed him back. "It makes me wanna do it again."

Aiden licked his lips. "Mm… As much as I would like to, people are probably already suspecting. We should take a break and let people use the bathroom."

Hope sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"But don't worry. When we get to Paris, you can have it all day and all night if you'd like," he murmured, holding her close and gently grinding himself up against her again.

She closed her eyes and moaned. "You can't be saying and doing things like that and expect me to be able to wait do this again…" she murmured.

Aiden grinned, and leaned his back against the bathroom door. "Well, then, let's do it again! Who cares if everyone knows what we're—"Aiden was cut off as the door flung open, and he fell out the door and landed on his back on the floor outside the bathroom, pants down.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

Hope squealed, and quickly hid behind the door.

Aiden groaned, then stood up. He blushed when he saw the stewardess and several passengers staring at him. He then blushed when he realized his pants were still down around his ankles. "I lost my balance," he stammered before quickly reentering the bathroom and shutting and locking the door behind him. He made sure to check it this time. When he saw satisfied it was secure, he quickly pulled up his pants.

Hope by now, was redressed, and of course she was laughing hysterically. "I thought you shut the door!"

"I did!" Aiden grumbled, finding absolutely zero humor in the situation. "I was distracted. I must not have closed it as securely as I thought I did."

"Are you all right?" Hope said, still snickering a bit. She checked his head for gashes.

"I'm fine. It's not funny, you know. That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me in my life!" he continued to grumble.

"Poor baby," Hope said with a sympathetic pout. She moved some hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. We'll never have to see any of those people again."

"We will for the next seven and a half remaining hours of our flight," Aiden said. "It would be my luck that we all have the same flight back as well."

"I wouldn't worry about it. If anything, they're all jealous of what we just got to do." Hope grinned.

"You know, you could have helped me instead of hiding behind the door," Aiden said with a smirk, pulling her closer to him.

Hope shrugged. "Yeah, but then I would have been exposed too. There's no use in both of us being exposed, right?"

"You have the better body," Aiden reasoned. He kissed the side of her neck.

Hope closed her eyes. "I beg to differ."

They kissed again, then Aiden took her hand. "We might as well go out there so I can get the embarrassment over with."

"It's really not that bad, I promise you. Anyway, let them laugh. They're all just jealous they don't have a sexy husband like you." Hoped rested her forehead against his.

"Or a hot wife like me." Aiden kissed Hope sweetly on the lips.

Hope hungrily kissed him back, and then they left the bathroom, not even bothering to leave separately this time. Everyone already knew what they had been doing anyway.

That was the last time, they had entered the bathroom together. The embarrassment had been too much for Aiden. He hadn't even wanted to go to the bathroom a few hours later, but he simply couldn't hold it any longer and had to go. But he made Hope swear she wouldn't follow him in there.

Hope had agreed, but rolled her eyes. As far as she was concerned, he was just being silly.

When they finally arrived in Paris, they got checked into their hotel room right away.

Hope went to the window and looked out. You could see the Eiffel Tower from their room. "It's such a breathtaking view!" she gushed.

Aiden walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nothing but the best for my queen."

She turned around to face him. "I love you so much!"

"I have a breathtaking view every time I look at you. I figured, why not give you a break taking view too?" he continued.

"I have a breathtaking view every time I look at you as well." Hope kissed him.

They remained kissing for the next few minutes, then Aiden tried to lead her to the bed.

Hope stopped him. "As much as I would love to make love with you again, it's almost four in the morning, and I'm exhausted. Do you mind if we put this on hold until we both get some sleep?"

Aiden relaxed. "Oh, good! I'm exhausted too, but I thought it's what you wanted, and I really didn't want to disappoint you."

Hope laughed. "Are you kidding me? After the airplane today? Uh, uh. There's absolutely no way you could ever disappoint me."

Aiden blushed. "Don't remind me."

Hope kissed him. "Let's get ready for bed, okay?"

Aiden nodded.

Ten minutes later they were in bed, kissing, the city lights shining on them from the window.

Hope then rested her head on his chest, her arms around him.

He wrapped an arm around her as well. "I made reservations for us tomorrow at dinnertime for the Eiffel Tower restaurant. I booked them for seven so we should be able to see the city in both daylight and moonlight while we eat."

Hope smiled, then kissed his chest. "Sounds perfect!"

"_You're_ perfect," Aiden said, his eyes lowered with love for her.

They kissed a few minutes more, then soon, they were too tied to even kiss. Sleep quickly overtook them.

The next morning, they woke up around noon.

Hope groaned. "It's already so late! We're in Paris, and we slept half our day away."

"No worries!" Aiden kissed her shoulder. "We have all week here. We'll make the best of it."

They kissed. "Let's go get some lunch! I'm starved," Hope said, crawling out of bed.

"I wanna shower first. I need to get the airplane germs off me. I hate public transportation," Aiden said, following her to the bathroom.

"Maybe if I'm nice to Victor, he'll buy us a private jet," Hope joked.

"One could only hope," Aiden said.

Hope turned on the water, then turned around to face him. "Of course I'm going to shower with you." She pulled him close, her lips brushing up against his ear. "I mean, we've wasted so much time already. There's no use in wasting even more time by taking two separate showers, right?"

Aiden moaned. "Mm, I like the way you think!"

They grinned at each other and kissed again.

They made quick work of undressing each other, then they stepped into the shower. Of course, their kissing soon turned into making love, so their cleansing was put on hold for the moment, however, eventually they did wash up. They washed their own bodies to save time, except for their backs of course. They washed each other's back.

Hope smiled as Aiden kissed the side of her neck as he slowly sudsed up her back.

She looked over her should at him. "Come on, keep that up, and we'll never get out of here."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Aiden asked, an eyebrow raised.

Hope turned around to hold him in her arms. "Not really, but I really would like to explore Paris today."

Aiden sighed, but nodded his agreement. "Oh all, right." He brushed his lips against her ear. "But tonight after dinner, the only exploring I want to do is of each other's body."

Hope licked her lips. "You got a deal."

They kissed again for a brief moment, the she broke the kiss. "All right, now let me wash your back so we can get out of here."

Aiden handed her the loofa and turned around. "Feel free to take advantage of me," he joked.

Hope smirked. "Tonight," she promised.

They ended up getting sandwiches and chips from a deli, and of course, they bought a bottle of wine from the wine store next door. They had brought a blanket from their hotel and, and now were spread out on the lawn of the Eiffel Tower.

"This place is so romantic! I'm glad you thought of having a picnic here," Hope said as they ate their food.

Aiden grinned. "I've never been to Paris, but I did a lot of research online. When I saw people liked to do picnics here, I knew I had to take you."

"I've always loved it here. Picnics are always so much more romantic and fun when you're in front of the Eiffel Tower," Hope said, staring at the Eiffel Tower dreamily.

"Wait. You've eaten here before?" Aiden asked, sounding a little disappointed.

Hope looked at him and nodded. "Yes. Bo and I used to stop here a lot when we sailed around the world together."

Aiden's face fell. "Oh. I thought I was the first to take you here."

"Hey." Hope gently ran her hand down his cheek. "Don't look so sad. You and I can make our own memories here. And hey, you and I have a better spot on the lawn than Bo and I ever had."

"I suppose he's taken you to the restaurant too?" Aiden asked.

Hope looked away. "It's been a long time since I've been there." She looked at Aiden. "So I'm sure a lot has changed since I've last been here. It will be like new again to me. Plus, you know my horrible memory."

"You don't have a horrible memory. You're just trying to make me feel better," Aiden confronted her.

Hope raised an eyebrow. "Is it working?"

Aiden sighed. "A little maybe. But I still wish I had been the first person to take you here."

Hope took his hands in her own. "You're a completely different person than Bo. You will give me an experience here that Bo could never give me. Anyway, there are a lot of places I've always wanted to go that Bo never took me. We'll pick one of those places to go to the next time we vacation together, and it will be all ours."

This seemed to make Aiden feel better, for his face relaxed a bit. "All right. Sounds like a plan."

Hope kissed him. "I love you, Mr. Jennings. My life is with you now. All that stuff with Bo, it's in the past, and that is where it will forever stay. You, on the other hand, are my present and my future."

Aiden grinned. "And you're mine."

They kissed again, then went back to their meal.

They finished their sandwiches and chips, then moved onto their macaroons they had gotten at a bakery, which had been on the opposite side of the deli as the wine store had been.

"Mm, I like this coconut one. Try it." Hope fed Aiden a bite.

Aiden took a bite of her macaroon, then licked his lips. "Mm… That is good! Try my blueberry one." He fed Hope a bite of his.

"Mm… delicious!" Hope said, licking her lips as well. She moved closer to him. "I wonder what they would taste like together."

Aiden looked at Hope, his eyes lowered. "There's only one way to find out."

They both leaned in and kissed.

They then broke the kiss and had some wine.

Aiden proposed a toast. "To us making Paris ours."

Hope smiled, and nodded at him. "To us making Paris ours," she agreed.

They clinked their glasses, then liked arms and drank.

They both laughed.

"That is such an awkward way to drink!" Hope said.

Aiden laughed again. "I know, right?"

They finished their wine with their arms unlinked, then they gathered up their things.

"Let's get our stuff in the trash, and drop our blanket back off at the hotel, then maybe we can do a little shopping?" Hope asked, batting her eyelashes hopefully.

Aiden nodded. "Why not? I do believe I made a promise to Ciara to spoil you."

"You don't have to buy me anything. I can buy my own things. I just want to check out the shopping in Paris," Hope assured him.

Aiden nodded. "I know, but I'm going to anyway. You're my wife now, and I love spoiling and pampering you."

"There's one more thing I want to do before we leave," Hope informed him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What?"

Hope's eyes lowered with love for him. "This." She leaned in and kissed him.

He moaned, and hungrily kissed her back. Then, he pulled her down on top of him onto the grass, and they continued kissing for a while.

Finally, Hope broke the kiss, and tucking some hair behind her ear, she smiled at him. "That's only a taste of what's to come tonight," she promised.

He moaned. "Tonight can't get here soon enough!"

She smiled at him, then after one quick peck on the lips, she stood up then helped him up, keeping her hand in his. "Let's go."

Aiden slowly got up, then, still hand-in-hand with his wife, left the Eiffel Tower lawn with her to continue their day elsewhere.

That evening, after a day of hard shopping in Paris, they came back with arms full of shopping bags. Aiden hadn't been lying about spoiling Hope. He had gotten her everything from French perfume and cashmere tops to a matching earrings, bracelet, and ring set.

"I still feel bad for letting you buy me so many things," Hope said.

"Well, don't," Aiden replied, coming up behind her with his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck. "You're my queen, so expect to be treated as such."

Hope turned around and kissed him, suddenly not wanting to until they were in for the night to make love with him.

He moaned as she started undoing his shirt. "Baby, as much as I would _love_ to make love to you right now, and trust me, I would, we don't have the time. Our dinner reservation is in a half hour."

Hope pouted. "You're no fun!"

He pulled her closer by the waist so that there was so space between their bodies. "You won't be saying that tonight, I promise you."

She kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm going to hold you to that," she said.

He kissed her again, and rested his forehead against hers. "You better."

Hope kissed him once more. "Well, we might as well go get ready for dinner!"

"I'll let you go first," he said.

She smiled at him and kissed his lips yet again, then grabbed her dress, and headed for the bathroom.

Aiden smiled after her. They had had so much fun today, and he knew that dinner would be even more fun. However, he also knew that the real fun would come _after_ dinner. He could hardly wait.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

"The view is so beautiful up here," Hope said, looking out the window as they ate.

"Yes, it is," Aiden agreed.

Hope looked at him, and he was only looking at her. She smiled and blushed. "Keep saying sweet things like that and I'll take you right here on the table," she joked.

Aiden straightened his tie. "In that case, you're the most beautiful, sexy, intelligent woman to ever walk the planet."

Hope grinned at him, then sat up just enough to take his tie and pull him toward her with it. She then softly kissed his lips.

He moaned, breaking the kiss after a moment. "Check please."

She kissed him again, then sat back down in her seat. "Not until we have dessert" she replied.

He groaned. "That's what I'm trying to have."

She smirked at him. "Not to sound clichéd, but good things come to those who wait."

He smirked back. "So badly I want to make a remark about that, but I will keep it clean."

"Clean here, dirty at the hotel, right?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, and another smirk on her face.

He moaned again. "Let's just hurry up and order dessert."

Her smirk turned into a grin.

Ten minutes later, they had a glass of wine with their dessert. After toasting to many years of marriage, they finished their dessert and wine. The waiter had brought their check when he brought their wine and dessert, so now they were just waiting on the waiter to return their check.

"Now, shall we head back to our hotel room?" Aiden asked eagerly.

Before Hope could respond, the waiter came back with his card. He signed the check, and handed the waiter his tip.

Once the waiter had thanked him, wished them both a good night, and left, Hope answered Aiden's question. "I thought we could take a little detour and go the long way back. It's such a nice night out. I want to walk by the shops that we didn't get to hit yet."

Aiden sighed. "You're killing me, Hope, but all right. Whatever makes my wife happy."

Hope took his hand and kissed it. You know the other saying, 'Happy wife, happy life.' I can assure you, you will have a very happy wife tonight, and therefore, I will make your life _very_ happy—especially tonight."

"Mm, I know you will." Aiden kissed her hand in return. "All right, let's go then." He put his credit card back in his wallet and then his wallet back in his pants pocket.

They then left, hand-in-hand.

"You're right, it is a beautiful night for a walk," Aiden said as he and Hope walked down the row of shops. He kissed her hand. "You look even more beautiful in the moonlight."

Hope stopped him, and kissed his lips. "All right. Let's go back to the hotel now."

"Music to my ears," Aiden murmured, his hands in her hair as he kissed her.

They broke the kiss and headed hand-in-hand down the line of shops toward their hotel. However, Hope stopped Aiden when she found a lingerie store. "I wanna go in and pick something out to wear for you." She pulled Aiden close and kissed him. She brushed her lips against his ear. "Something you'll wanna take right off me."

Aiden moaned. "As eager as I am to get back to the hotel room, I think I can make time for that. Do you want me to come in and help you pick it out?"

Hope licked her lips and shook her head. "I want it to be a surprise. But, I promise you, you will be _aching_ to tear it off me."

Aiden swallowed hard. "Don't be long," he managed to get out.

Hope grinned at him, and kissed his lips. "You're so cute!"

She then looked over her shoulder at him and smirked as she headed toward the shop. "I'll be right back."

"You better," he said, his tone filled with lust and desire for her.

Hope slowly sashayed into the shop. She loved getting him all worked up. It always led to ta much more fun time in the bedroom.

She did a quick search through of the store. It was hard finding something. Most of the outfits were way too sexy. She liked to leave at least a little to the imagination. Others weren't anything that spectacular—nothing she could see Aiden going completely gaga over.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked the girl who worked there.

Hope smiled at her. "Yes, I'm trying to find something sexy, but not over the top to wear for my husband." She blushed. It was kind of embarrassing talking to a total stranger about this kind of thing.

"Well," the girl replied, "if you don't like any of these, we do have the sexy costume section. All of our costumes are sexier than the usual lingerie, but not, as you put it, over the top sexy."

"That might work. What costumes do you have?" Hope asked. It would be a bit kinky, but she supposed that is where the sexiness came in to play.

"This is our selection right here," the girl said, leading her over to the small costume section of the shop. "I'll let you shop in private. However, if you need anything or have any questions, I'll be right at the desk," the girl said.

Hope nodded and smiled at her, grateful for the privacy. "Thank you."

Once the girl was gone, Hope looked through the short rack of costumes. There was a dominatrix costume, but Hope never found anything sexy about hurting the one you love or being hurt by them even if it was just a supposed game with safe words. There was a sexy nurse costume, but it was too cliché. Anyway, it would remind her too much of Kayla since a nurse and doctor sort of went hand-in-hand. And Kayla was not a person she wanted to be reminded of when having fun with Aiden in the bedroom. There was a stripper outfit, but she didn't want to feel trashy. There was a school girl outfit, but again, it was clichéd. Anyway, she was far past the school girl age. Also, any grown man who had a thing for school girls had serious issues. Then she saw it. It was as if it was made for her—it was a sexy police woman costume.

She found her size and headed up to pay for it. She could hardly wait to see the look on Aiden's face when he saw her in it!

"I wanna see what you picked out," Aiden wined as he closed the door to their hotel room.

"I told you, not until it's on me," Hope teased.

Aiden pulled her close and kissed her. "Then hurry up and get it on so that I can hurry up and get it off you."

Hope kissed him then walked over and grabbed a chair from the table in their room. She pulled it out to the front of the bed. Then, she sat him down in it. "Stay here and wait for me while I get dressed." She then brushed her lips against his ear. "And this time, let _me_ do all the taking off of your clothes."

He moaned. "You better hurry up."

She turned on the radio to sexy sounding music and smiled over his shoulder at him. "I'll make it worth the wait, I promise."

Aiden licked his lips, looking at her as if he were already undressing her with his eyes. "Oh, I know you will!"

Hope then grabbed her bag, and slid into the bathroom.

She took her time freshening up. She retouched her makeup and shaved. Then, she slipped into her costume and studied herself in the full-length mirror. It was a very tight and very short black skirt over a pair of fishnet stockings. She wore her black high-heeled heels with the covers over them that came with the costume. The covers made her heels look like boots. Her top was a blue, short sleeved police woman's blouse that was very formfitting. The sleeves were lined in black and the breast pocket flaps were black as well. She wore her black bra underneath it. The lace from her bra peered out a bit since the blouse was so low-cut. There was a little black belt around her skirt that she wore with fake handcuffs attached to them. However, the handcuffs looked a little small and chintzy, so she took out her real handcuffs from her purse and replaced the fake ones with those. She always liked to carry a pair of handcuffs around. After all, one never knew when a criminal would be around and she'd need to make a citizen's arrest.

The final touch to the costume was a fake policewoman's cap. It fit her head perfectly.

She blushed when she saw herself in the mirror. She had never looked that hot in her life if she did say so herself! She was sure Aiden would love it. At least, she hoped he would.

She took a deep breath and let it out, then slowly opened the door.

When she walked out, she went right in to character. "I've got a noise complaint call. That music is way too loud."

"It's not loud. Anyway, you're the one who turned it on. When did the phone ring? I didn't hear—" Aiden, who had just turned to look at her, cut himself off. "Whoa," he said, trying to stand up.

Hope quickly sashayed over to him and pushed him back down into the chair. "You're not going anywhere, Mr. Jennings." She brushed her lips against his ear. "Don't make me have to cuff you."

Aiden moaned. "I'll be good, I promise, Officer," he said, getting into character as well now.

"I figured, since you were so sweet to walk away from your stripper at your party, I could be your stripper tonight," she purred against his ear.

Aiden licked his lips. "I'm all for that!"

Hope began shaking her his slowly to the music. She took off her cap and placed it on Aiden's head. "You look sexy as a cop."

"I'm much better suited as a lawyer. I wouldn't be nearly as good as you at physically taking down the criminals," he said, his eyes wandering up and down her body. He moaned. "Take something else off."

Hope smirked. "I suppose I could take these off." She took off her heels and then her boot covers.

"Put the heels back on. They're sexy," Aiden ordered, licking his lips, his voice filled with lust.

"I'll let it go just this once," Hope said as she slipped her heels back on but left the boot covers off, "but from now on, I'm the one who gets to call the shots."

"Yes, Officer," he said, practically salivating at the mouth.

Hope straddled his lap, and he tried to kiss her. She put a finger to his lips. "Not just yet," she purred.

She undid the first few buttons of her blouse, leaving it with only two more buttons to undo.

Aiden tried to unbutton them, but she stopped him. She shook her head and gently moved his hand away. "Uh, uh, uh!" she scolded. "You can look, but you can't touch." She brushed her lips against his ear. "At least, not right now. Cop's orders."

Aiden groaned in disappointment.

Hope got up off his lap, and did her best seductive dance for him. She noticed his eyes never left hers.

She turned around and bent down to take her heels off. She smirked when he moaned.

She had never twerked before in her life, and always thought it was the stupidest thing the younger generation had ever come up with. And it was! Still, just for fun, she twerked a little bit in front of him, allowing him a very nice view of her behind. When she felt his hands on her, she turned around. "What did I tell you about touching me?"

"I couldn't resist!" he said.

She straddled his lap again, and undid the remaining two buttons of her shirt.

Immediately he placed his hands over her chest.

"What did I just tell you?" Hope scolded.

"I'm sorry! I just can't resist you," Aiden said, trying to kiss her neck.

Hope smiled, and backed away. "I guess I'm just going to have to detain you then. Get on the bed," she ordered.

"Yes, Officer!" Aiden said, a big grin on his face.

Hope then pulled his tee shirt off.

"Why does that need to be off?" he asked, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I won't be able to take it off when you're handcuffed to the bedpost," she purred.

Aiden got onto the bed, and brought his hands to the bedpost for her. "Mm, you're kinky tonight! I like this side of you."

Hope smirked. She crawled onto the bed with him, and then cuffed his wrists to the bed post. She had to use the toy cuffs for his right hand. She made a mental note to carry two good pairs next time.

She then stood up and let her blouse fall to the floor. Next to go was her skirt, followed by her stockings.

"Keep going," Aiden coaxed. "Please."

Hope smirked at him, then did as he wished, removing her bra.

"Please, let me touch you, my beautiful bride," he pleaded.

Hope nodded. "All right." She went over and turned the music off, then crawled into bed with him. "Cop act over."

"Yes! Un-cuff me, please," Aiden requested.

Hope kissed him on the lips first, making the kiss passionate enough to get him _aching_ to be able to touch her—even more than he already was.

"Please!" he gasped, breaking the kiss. "Take the cuffs off now."

"All right, all right," Hope said. She undid the fake cuffs first. They came right off with the click of a button.

"I have to get the key in my purse for the other pair," she said. She threw on Aiden's discarded tee shirt, then headed to grab her purse. She headed back into the bathroom, then came out with her purse. She emptied it on the table, and searched through it, but the key was nowhere to be found. "That's odd, I can't find the key!"

"Well, you better find it! I need to get these off!" Aiden said, panic in his voice.

Hope's face grew pale as she thought of something. "Oh no."

"What? I don't want to hear oh no," Aiden said.

Hope turned around to face him. "I forgot I let Ciara play with them. She must not have remembered to put the key back!"

"Why would you ever let Ciara lay with handcuffs?" Aiden asked.

Hope shrugged. "She kept begging me to pay with them. I let her just to shut her up." She sighed. "I hate to say it, Aiden, but I'm going to have to call a locksmith. I'll call the front desk and see if they have one."

Aiden shook his head. "Hope, no. Please no more embarrassment!"

Hope raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you rather walk around Paris with handcuffs stuck to your wrist? Because a locksmith is the only way you're getting those off!"

"Fine, call the stupid locksmith," Aiden grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Hope said. "But "I have no choice." She got on the phone and called the locksmith, Aiden pouting the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

A half hour later, and Hope and Aiden were once again alone, Aiden's wrist now free of Hope's handcuffs. Hope had changed into a regular nightgown with a bathrobe tied around it. Aiden, however, had had to get the cuffs off shirtless.

"I'm sorry about that," Hope said, stripping off her bathrobe, then climbing into bed next to Aiden. "I really should have made sure I had the key before I cuffed you."

Aiden sighed. "It's fine. I'm just jinxed. I'm convinced of that now."

Hope kissed his chest, then took his wrist and gently massaged it with her thumb. "At least you had your pants on this time."

As embarrassed as Aiden was, he couldn't help but smile a little. "True."

Hope kissed his wrist. "I really am sorry. Not only did you have to suffer through that embarrassment, but we didn't get to finish enjoying our little game."

Aiden sighed again, then gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "It's all right. You know, sometimes it's nice to keep it romantic instead. He ran his fingertips down her arms. "You look just as sexy to me in that nightgown as you did in the cop uniform."

Hope looked down at her lacy pink silk nightly. It had laces crossing back and forth between her breasts. She then took his hand in hers and kissed it. "Let's get you comfortable." She reached across and undid his belt and pants. Then, she took off his socks. He had already removed his shoes upon arriving back at the hotel. Then, she pulled down his pants and dropped them to the floor, leaving him in only his underwear. Finally, she straddled him and kissed him softly on the lips.

He moaned, and hungrily kissed her in return, his hands placed over her back.

"I love you, Aiden," she murmured after breaking the kiss. "I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love somebody."

"I love you too, Hope," Aiden said, looking deeply into her eyes. "You're my everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out. I promise you," Hope assured him.

"Come here," Aiden murmured.

They kissed again, and continued kissing until Aiden turned off the lights and it led to something more.

The next morning, the sun shone through the window, illuminating Hope and almost making her look like she was glowing.

Aiden woke her with a kiss.

She smiled at him, and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Good morning, Sleep beauty," Aiden teased.

Hope grinned. "Mm, good morning, my Prince charming."

They kissed.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, gently stroking her hair.

"I always sleep well when I'm next to you," she said, propping her head up with her hand.

"I know exactly what you mean," Aiden said, before kissing her again. He then ran his hands down her sides. "On the other hand, it can sometimes have the opposite effect." His hand roamed down her bare arm as his eyes drank her in. "You look so good, it's hard to just go to sleep."

Hope grinned. "I know exactly what _you_ mean. What do you suppose we ought to do about it?"

"Mm, I can think of many, many things," Aiden murmured, his hands discovering other parts of her body now.

Hope placed he hands gently against the back of his neck and brushed her lips against his ear. "We have all the time in the world. Why not do them all?"

"Now you're talking my language!" Aiden said quickly pinning Hope underneath him.

She laughed, and they kissed, gently and slow at first, then more passionately.

Hope pressed her fingers into his back, her own back arched as he made love to her. He kissed up her collarbone and then up her neck until he found her lips. The kissed some more as he continued to make love to her.

"I love you so much," he whispered. "I'm never going to let you go."

"You'll never have to," Hope promised him. She placed he hands on each side of his face. "I love you so much, Aiden." They continued to kiss and make love, and when it was all over, they held each other, still as one, and kissed, not quite ready to let the other go just yet.

Eventually, Aiden rolled over onto his back, and Hope laid on her side, resting her head and hand on his chest.

"So, what should we do today?" Hope asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could check out some of the landmarks like The Louvre and Notre Dame," Aiden suggested.

"And Sainte-Chappell and the Tuileries Garden?" Hope asked.

"Whatever your heart desires," Aiden promised.

"My heart will be happy as long as wherever we go, you're with me," Hope said.

Again moaned, and kissed her.

She hungrily kissed him back, then climbed out of bed. "I need to go shower now. Are you gonna join me?"

"Like I'd ever say no to showering with you," Aiden said, climbing out of bed as well.

Hope smirked at him. "I know."

Aiden followed her into the bathroom, more than ready for round three.

It was a long day enjoying all the things they wanted to see. They had eaten lunch at a café in between all the things they had seen, then they had eaten another picnic on the Eiffel Tower lawn for dinner, only this time at night so that their view would be even more beautiful than the last time.

Now, they were shopping again.

Hope looked at the perfumes. "I can't go to France without getting some French perfume, right?" she asked.

Aiden hugged her from behind. "As long as it's nothing too strong. I want to be able to hold you in my arms without feeling like I need a gas mask to do so."

Hope looked over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha… you're hilarious."

"I know I am," Aiden joked. He walked to her side and began sniffing the perfumes with her.

"How about this one?" Hope held a bottle to his nose.

He sniffed it, then wrinkled his nose. "Uh, uh. Way too floral." He sniffed a different bottle, then held it to her nose. "This one?"

Hope sniffed it, then wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Too old lady-ish."

"Maybe Caroline would like it," Aiden quipped.

Hope laughed so hard she snorted. "Stop!" She playfully swatted his arm.

Aiden set the bottle back down and laughed. "I've never heard you snort before."

"I try not to make a habit of it. It only happens when I laugh really hard," Hope explained.

"Well, I think it's cute," Aiden said.

Hope closed her eyes as she inhaled a perfume she liked. She then offered the bottle for Aiden to sniff. "This one?"

Aiden sniffed it. "Mm, now that I like. It's floral, bit it has a hint of fruit in it so that it's not overpowering."

"The description says it has hibiscus, jasmine, and coconut," Hope said as she looked at the back.

"Spray some on yourself," Aiden ordered.

Hope spritzed some on her neck, and Aiden sniffed it.

"Mm, definitely get that one," Aiden murmured.

Hope smiled at him. "Does it turn you on?" she joked in her best French accent. She placed the tester bottle back on the shelf.

Aiden pulled her close by the waist. "Oh, yes!"

"Then I'm most definitely getting it," she murmured.

They kissed.

Hope then grabbed an unopened box and went to pay for it. "I got it," she said as Aiden went to pull out his credit card.

"Uh, uh. I do. I'm not letting my bride pay for anything on this trip. Well, you paid for the costume, but I'll pay you back for that," Aiden said, handing his card to the cashier.

Hope blushed. "She hoped it didn't enter into the cashier's mind what kind of costume she had gotten, or what she had used it for. Then again, in France, she was sure anything went without anyone batting an eye. France certainly wasn't as conservative as America—and that was saying a lot!

"Thank you," Hope said as they exited the shop, her bag in hand.

"Anything for my beautiful bride," Aiden said, his eyes lowered with love for her.

Hope's eyes lowered with love for him as well, and they kissed. "Now where to? Back to the hotel?" she asked, her arms draped over his shoulders.

Aiden shook his head. "Not just yet. I have two more stops I wanna make."

"Okay, where to then?" she asked.

"First, I want to stop by the drugstore, or as they call it here, the pharmacy," Aiden replied, giving a French accent to the word pharmacy.

Hope raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Aiden smiled at her, then kissed her cheek. "You'll see. I can guarantee you'll never guess what for. You'll have to wait and see."

"You got me curious now," Hope said.

Hope made guesses the whole three minute walk to the pharmacy, but she didn't guess correctly. Aiden made her wait outside while he went in and got what he needed.

Five minutes later, Aiden came out with a bag.

"Can I see what it is now?" Hope asked.

Aiden nodded. "It won't make any sense to you right now maybe, but it will when we get to our next stop."

"Show me!" Hope ordered, not being able to stand the curiosity any longer.

Aiden opened the bag.

Hope looked inside, and then looked up at Aiden, an eyebrow raised. "A lock and some Sharpie markers? You're right. I don't understand."

Aiden nodded in the direction he wanted to go. "Come on. You will in a few minutes."

Hope sighed. "All right." She took his hand, and they continued on their walk. She just hoped her husband hadn't suddenly gone crazy.

"Ah, now I get it!" Hope said, as they arrived at Pont de l'Archevêchén Bridge. "I've heard about these lock bridges. You attack a lock to the chain link barrier, and then you can write your names on it as a symbol of your undying love for each other."

Aiden nodded. "That's exactly it!"

"I love it!" Hope said, clapping her hands together. "And believe it or not, this is one thing, Bo and I never did when we were here."

"Good! Now I won't have to worry about how I'm going to get yours and his lock off!" Aiden joked.

Hope grinned.

Aiden then reached into the bag, took out the lock, and undid the packaging, releasing the lock.

Hope took out the sharpie markers. He had gotten a silver one and a red one.

"Where should we put it?" Aiden asked, tossing the empty bag and the lock packaging in a nearby trash bin.

Hope found a nice empty spot a foot away from where they were standing. "Right here?"

"Perfect!" Aiden said.

He walked over with the lock and hooked it around the barrier, then, with Hope's hand over his, they closed the lock together, waiting for the click sound of it locking closed before they let go.

"Red or silver?" Hope asked Aiden.

"Silver!" Aiden replied.

Hope handed him his Sharpie, and let him go first. He wrote his name in silver followed by half a plus sign.

Hope then filled in the other half of the plus sign and then wrote her name in red after the plus sign, followed by a heart symbol underneath their names.

Aiden followed it up with a silver heart beside her red heart.

"Oh, let me see that! I got an idea," Hope said, taking his marker from him.

Aiden gave her his marker.

Hope took his marker and wrote _True_ in silver inside her red heart and _Love_ in red inside his silver heart.

Aiden then took both markers back and wrote _4-_ in silver and _ever_ in red.

"That's perfect! Nothing more will fit on it, but that's all we need," Hope said.

"Besides each other," Aiden said as he stuffed the markers in his pocket.

"Besides each other," Hope agreed.

They hugged each other and nuzzled noses before kissing.

Hope then took a picture of their lock with her phone, and Aiden did the same with his phone.

"Now, what do you say we head back to our hotel room?" Aiden asked.

"But I'm not tired," Hope said in faux innocence.

"That's okay, because neither am I," Aiden purred.

They grinned at each other then kissed before heading hand-in-hand back to their hotel room.

The next morning, they woke up a little late since they had been up most the night making love. They only awoke because there was a knock on their door.

"Who could that be?" Aiden asked.

"Maybe it's maid service," Hope murmured. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Mom, it's me and Dad!" Ciara's voice called out.

Aiden and Hope both looked at each other.

"What?" Hope asked in surprise.

"It's your daughter and ex-husband!" Ciara said, feeling she had to clarify for some reason. "Open up!"

Hope and Aiden looked at each other in confusion again.

"Just a moment!" Hope called out.

"What are they doing here?" Aiden whispered asked as he quickly got out of bed and looked around for his robe.

Hope found both their robes in the bathroom, and tossed him one. "I have no idea!" She whisper answered.

Once they were both presentable, and their clothes from the night before had been shoved underneath the bed, Hope opened the door.

There stood a grinning Ciara, and a grinning Bo.

"Surprise!" Both Ciara and Bo said in unison.

Hope smiled, though her smile was only halfway sincere as only one thought filled her mind. _What the heck are they doing here?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

"What are you doing here?" Hope asked, trying her best to keep her tone calm.

"On our honeymoon," Aiden said under his breath not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Well, we went to Hawaii for a day, but I missed you. We were eventually going to go to Paris anyway, so Dad suggested that we fly out from Hawaii and see you for a couple days," Ciara suggested.

"We figured you wouldn't mind since she missed you so much," Bo said.

"I missed you too," Hope said, bending down to hug her daughter. She glanced at Bo. "How long are you staying for?" She wasn't upset with Ciara. She was just a kid who missed her mother. Still, she was already eager for her to leave. No one wanted their daughter on their honeymoon. She also felt bad for Aiden to have to put up with both Ciara and her ex-husband being on his honeymoon.

"Just for two nights. Then we're flying back to Hawaii to spend a couple more days there." Ciara's face lit up. "Dad says he'll get me hula lessons!"

"But I'm drawing the line at getting her the coconut bra she wants," Bo said with a smile.

Ciara rolled her eyes. "He's so unfair. What am I supposed to hula dance in?" She turned to her father. "You deserted me for a very long time. The least you can do is buy me one."

Bo sighed. "We'll see."

"Where are you staying?" Hope asked.

"Right at this hotel. We're only a few doors down," Ciara said.

"Of course you are," Aiden grumbled under his breath again.

"We're going to go for breakfast, and then Dad's going to take me to Disney Land. Will you guys come too? Please?" Ciara pleaded.

Hope looked at Aiden apologetically.

Aiden sighed, and shrugged. What could he say? "Sure. You came all the way here, we might as well spend time together, right?"

Ciara grinned. "Exactly!"

"Why don't you two go have breakfast while Aiden and I get ready?" Hope suggested to them. "Then we can meet in the lobby in an hour and leave for Disney Land together."

"All right!" Ciara said. She already started heading toward the elevator.

Bo nodded politely at Hope. "Thank you for not getting angry about this. She just really missed you. I felt bad."

"It's fine. It's only for two days. Anyway, I missed her too," Hope replied.

"Dad, come on! It's here!" Ciara said. "I can only hold it open for so long."

Bo smiled at Hope. "See you in an hour!"

"See you in an hour," Hope agreed with a nod.

He then ran off to catch the elevator with Ciara.

Hope sighed, then closed the door behind her, resting her back against it as she looked at Aiden. "I am so sorry. I know this must be really awkward for you."

Aiden sighed as well. "Don't worry about it. It's only for two days. She missed you."

"I don't know how she is going to go all summer without me if she misses me already," Hope said, walking over to Aiden, and hugging him. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"It's not ideal, but we'll manage. But please, no sleepovers. I don't want to have to share a room with Ciara on my honeymoon." Aiden stepped back and looked at Hope, mischief in his eyes. "Especially when I want to get frisky with my wife!"

Hope grinned. "Don't worry. I won't let anything get in the way of _that_!" They kissed. "And speaking of getting frisky…." Hope raised an eyebrow. "I think we have time before getting ready. We do have a whole hour."

Aiden smiled, then picked her up and carried her to the bed. "No time to waste!" he said.

Hope laughed. "No. No time to waste," she agreed, kissing him as he lay her down on the bed.

"It's not Disney World, but it will do," Ciara said as she stood looking up at Cinderella's Castle. "Of course, we'll have to go to Florida and California to compare how this one holds up against those."

"Sure. Maybe we can even go with Shawn, Belle, and Claire," Bo agreed.

"Did you ever go here before?" Ciara asked her parents.

"Yes, we took your brother Shawn when he was little," Hope replied.

Bo smiled at her. "Remember when we thought we lost him?"

Hope nodded. "We looked all around the park, terrified that we had lost our only child."

"Then we found out he had wanted to find Mickey, so he had gone off on his own," Bo continued.

Hope turned to Aiden. "We found him. It was actually Mickey who brought him back to us. We had spent most of the day at lost and found and here he was living it up with Mickey!"

Aiden laughed. "How old was he?"

"He was only five, and still causing us trouble!" Hope said.

"We told him to never run off on us again, but it didn't stop him from continuing to raise hell," Bo said, more to Hope than Aiden.

"I bet he didn't give you as much hell as Ciara does," Aiden joked.

Hope laughed.

"My daughter doesn't give us hell, thank you. She's a sweet girl," Bo snapped.

"How would you know? You haven't been around her for almost three years," Aiden snapped back, un-phased.

"Guys, please! Bo, Aiden meant nothing by it. He was only joking. He loves Ciara. You're totally overreacting," Hope said gently. She looked at Aiden. "As for you, please, Aiden, let's not bring that up again. I don't want there to be any fighting on our honeymoon."

Ciara nodded. "He didn't mean anything by it, Dad. He's really nice to me. To be honest, I do like to raise hell and cause trouble. It's just what I do!"

Bo relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just get very protective of my daughter." He barely looked at Aiden when he said it.

Aiden knew that was the best he was going to get as far as an apology from Bo. He also knew he was lucky he even get that. "It's fine." _You didn't seem very protective when you abandoned her for three years,_ he silently added. Instead, to keep the peace, and more importantly to keep Hope happy, he said, "And I'm sorry I brought up you not being here for three years. It's none of my business."

"You're right. It's not," Bo said.

Aiden held his temper, but it was the hardest thing he ever had to do besides pretend like he had cheated on Hope and didn't love her anymore. That of course, had been all Bo's fault as well.

"Bo, stop being a jerk. Now, let's all go have fun! What should we do first?" Hope asked.

"I wanna go see the castle!" Ciara said.

So, to the castle it was.

Hope held Aiden's hand as they walked to the castle, and gently squeezed it reassuringly. Aiden smiled at her, but inside he was already counting the days, or rather, counting the minutes until he and Hope were alone again and Bo-free.

For the next couple of hours, Aiden felt left out. Bo kept reminiscing about old times with Hope, and she was falling right for it. Ciara seemed happy to be with both her parents, and he was left hanging around like a third wheel even though technically, he was a fourth wheel. He felt like he was a fourth wheel on a tricycle—not needed. He was glad he at least got to go on rides with Hope, but even that was limited. At one point, Ciara wanted to ride with Hope, but there was no way in heck Aiden was going to ride with Bo, and the feeling was certainly mutual. Bo ended up riding directly behind Hope and Ciara, and he was stuck behind Bo with nothing to do but watch as Bo talked Hope and Ciara in front of him.

When it was time for lunch, Ciara wanted to eat at The Rainforest Café. Things started off badly right away.

"I want to sit between you guys," Ciara said to Bo and Hope. She then took a seat in the middle of the booth.

Bo and Hope slide in on each side of her, leaving Aiden to sit by himself in a chair on the other side since the table consisted of one long booth on one side, and two chairs on the other side.

Aiden supposed he should be glad he at least got to sit across from Hope. Still, it didn't exactly feel good to see the happy family sitting together across from him.

"Aiden, will you take a picture of us?" Ciara asked, passing him her camera.

Bo was all for it of course, placing his arm around his daughter and grinning at Aiden smugly. As for Hope, she smiled apologetically once again at Aiden.

Aiden put on a smile that he was certainly not feeling, and took the camera from Ciara. "Sure." He took the picture.

"Take another one in case that one doesn't come out," Ciara ordered.

Aiden did as told, then handed the camera back to Ciara.

"Thanks!" Ciara said to Aiden. Then she smiled at her parents. "I want to get one of just you two by the waterfall." She pointed to the waterfall to their right.

"Wait until we order," Hope said.

"I want to now before the fake thunderstorm starts and ruins the lighting!" Ciara whined. "Please? It's only right over there." She pointed to it.

"I'm game," Bo said, getting up right away.

Ciara slid out of the booth after him.

Hope sighed. "I'm sorry. We'll be right back," She said to Aiden.

Hope then followed after her ex-husband and daughter over to the waterfall.

Aiden watched as Ciara pushed them together and made them put their arms around each other.

"Traitor," Aiden grumbled under his breath. He bet Ciara was trying to bring her parents back together. In fact, she was probably in on it with Bo, he figured.

Cara insisted on taking a several shots, posing her parents in romantic poses.

"They make a beautiful little family, don't they?" the waitress asked Aiden, coming to his table, and smiling at Hope, Bo, and Ciara.

Aiden looked at her. "That's actually my wife and stepdaughter. That guy is my wife's ex-husband. Their daughter missed her, so he brought her to visit us on our honeymoon," Aiden said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Well, that's….nice," the waitress said, hesitating a bit.

"It's awkward and weird, you can say it. It is, and I don't like it," Aiden grumbled.

"I'll be right back to take your order once everyone is ready," the waitress said, sounding uncomfortable. She took off in a flash.

Aiden knew he had made her uncomfortable, but he couldn't help it. He was feeling miserable and bitter right now.

When Bo, Hope, and Ciara came back to the table, it was a different waitress that came to serve them. Aiden wasn't surprised.

Things didn't get any better during their meal. It was a lot more reminiscing between the happy family, and whenever Aiden tried to jump in, things somehow turned back to Bo and Hope and the great times they once had.

"Can we go on Thunder Mountain Railroad now?" Ciara asked.

"Of course!" Bo agreed.

So, they waited in a long line. When they got there, Aiden was sure he was going to be able to ride with Hope.

_Finally_! he thought when Hope sat next to him on the ride.

But then Ciara spoke up. "Mom, I want to sit between you and Dad. Come up here and ride with us? Please?"

Hope looked at Aiden apologetically. It seemed like she had been doing that a lot lately, but Aiden doubted she was really all that sorry since she kept doing things like that to him. "Sorry about that. Can you please get out so that I can move up?"

Aiden sighed, and without a word, got out of the car.

"Thanks!" Hope said, sliding in next to Ciara in the car in front of them.

Aiden contemplated just leaving right then and there, but instead he got into the car and rode the ride with them.

When the ride was over, they were headed to the next ride when Ciara decided she wanted ice cream.

So, they all got ice cream, and stopped to sit on a bench to eat it.

"Remember that time you and I got stranded in the middle of the ocean when we ran out of gas on The _Fancy Face_ and we had to wait for The Coast Guard to come get us?" Bo asked Hope as they ate.

Hope nodded and licked her ice cream before responding. "We had to wait five hours. I guess we should be lucky there wasn't a storm. I have no idea what took them so long."

"Still, we managed to make the best of the time. After all, it was kind of romantic in the middle of the ocean on a warm, starry night," Bo said.

Hope looked at him and blushed, pushing some hair out of her eyes. "Yes, I remember. That was a very long time ago."

"You got some ice cream on your lips," Bo said.

Hope felt for it. "Where?"

"Here." Bo smashed his cone against her lips.

Ciara burst into laughter.

"Brady, I cannot believe you just did that!" Hope snapped. She then went to smash ice cream in his face, but Bo moved, and it ended up getting in his hair.

Ciara laughed even harder. "I swear you two act like children sometimes!"

Hope and Bo looked at Ciara, and then each other with mischievous glints in their eyes. Then, they both turned to Ciara and slammed their ice cream cones one on each side of her cheeks.

Ciara gasped. "You guys, that's cold! Oh, this means war!"

Hope and Bo both squealed, and jumped off the bench. Ciara did the same, and soon, there was an all-out ice cream war between the three of them. None of them seemed to even remember that Aiden was there.

Aiden had had enough. He stood up and dumped the rest of his ice cream into the trash bin, then started to walk off. He was going to go back to the hotel room. He couldn't stomach anymore of the Brady Family Variety Show.

He had gotten a few feet away when he felt Hope's arm on his. "Aiden, where are you going?"

He turned around to face her. "It's clear you guys don't need me here being the fourth wheel on your tricycle."

Hope scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really need to ask? You've been leaving me out all day. You're been sitting with Ciara, and even sitting with Bo. You've been doing all this family stuff like reminiscing and photos. You've barely acknowledged me all day!" Aiden snapped.

Hope looked a little taken aback. "Aiden, don't be like that. You know it's not like that. I'm just trying to make Ciara happy."

"Yeah, well, if Ciara has her way, she'll have her parents back together in no time," Aiden snapped again. He couldn't help himself. He just was so angry and annoyed!

"Aiden, you're being ridiculous! Ciara loves you," Hope said, looking hurt now.

Aiden laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah? Then how's come she's barely said a thing to me if anything since arriving here? Oh, that's right! She asked me to take a picture of her and her parents."

Hope crossed her arms over her chest. "Because it's so wrong for a daughter to want a picture with her parents," she said sarcastically.

"You're missing the point, Hope! She is trying to get you and Bo back together, and she is rubbing it in my face!" Aiden looked over a yard away where Bo and Ciara were still laughing, and messing around with ice cream; oblivious to them. He turned back to Hope. "She wants me to take a picture of you guys. She wants a picture of just the two of you. She wants to sit with you both. _You're_ just as bad, letting Bo reminisce on times that are highly inappropriate to reminisce about now that you're married to another man—especially when reminisced about in front of said other man!" Aiden couldn't stop himself now. He was on a rant, and the only thing he could do was let it all play out.

Hope narrowed her eyes at him, her arms crossed against her chest even tighter now. "I can't help what he reminisces about!"

"Maybe not, but you could tell him to stop. Instead, you go right along with it!" Aiden said, his eyes filled with anger.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Give me a break, Aiden! All I said was that I remembered, and that it was a very long time ago. What's the big deal?"

Aiden shook his head in disbelief at Hope being so naïve. "The big deal is that you should be paying more attention to your husband on our honeymoon instead of fondly reminiscing with your ex-husband who, by the way, you are no longer married to since you've seem to forgotten about that detail."

Hope shook her head. "You're acting like a child, Aiden. I can't talk to you like this."

"Bo is trying to get you back, Hope, and he's using Ciara to do so! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they are working together!" Aiden tried.

Hope shook her head, having none of it. "Knock it off, Aiden! Your paranoia and childish jealousy is not becoming of you."

Aiden threw his hands in the air. "That's it! I'm done."

"Done with what, Aiden? Done with us?" Hope asked angrily.

"I'm done having to spend the day with my wife and her ex during what is supposed to be hers and my honeymoon. Have a good rest of your day with your happy little family!" Aiden snapped.

Hope sighed. "Aiden, don't be like that. Aiden, come back. Aiden!"

But Aiden had had enough. "No thanks!" he snapped as he headed toward the front gates so that he could get a taxi cab out of the hell hole he was in. The happies place on earth? Yeah, right! For Bo and Ciara maybe, but certainly not for him. As for Hope, he didn't even know anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

Hope decided to give Aiden some time, so she continued to spend the day at Disney Land with her ex-husband and daughter. However, she was finding it hard to enjoy herself. She hadn't wanted Ciara to feel bad, or Bo to get annoyed, so she had just told them that Aiden wasn't feeling well, and had gone back to the hotel. However, now she was starting to feel guilty leaving Aiden there on their honeymoon while she spend the day with her ex-husband. Even if it wasn't Bo's intention to cause a problem between her and Aiden, and even if Ciara missed her, it still wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek. "You seem down."

Hope pulled away from him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Bo looked at her confused. "Trying to comfort my wife."

"Excuse me?" Hope asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I meant ex-wife. Sorry. It's a force of habit," Bo apologized.

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't think kissing me or wrapping your arm around me is very appropriate," Hope chastised.

"Why? We were married for years, and we have children together. How is it suddenly inappropriate?" Bo asked.

Hope crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Do you really have to ask? We're not husband and wife anymore, Bo. We're not even a couple."

"But we could be. You can get your marriage annulled, or divorce, or whatever it takes! We can put it all behind us, remarry, and get on with our life together!" Bo said, insistent now. He took Hope's hands in his, forcing her to uncross her arms.

Hope quickly pulled away from him. "Oh my gosh, Aiden was right! I was just too stupid to see it. No, I wasn't stupid, I just didn't want to believe you would stoop so low to come here on mine and Aiden's honeymoon and try to break us up. I also never expected that even worse, you would use our daughter to do your bidding!"

Bo paled a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. You came here hoping to woo me with reminiscing of old times, and by spending time with me so that Aiden couldn't!" Hope turned to Ciara. "Did you really miss me, or did your father suggest you come here?"

Ciara shrugged. "I did miss you, but I knew I'd see you after the summer. Dad suggested we see you in Paris. I agreed because I really wanted to go to Paris. Plus, seeing you and Aiden sounded good too." She looked at Bo. "Sorry, Dad, but it's true."

Hope glared at Bo. "I can't believe you. I really can't believe you."

"Come on, Hope! You know darn well that you and I belong together! That Aiden is a jackass! I'm sure there is a lot more secrets in his life that he isn't telling you about. I mean, look what he—"

Hope held a hand up, cutting him off. "Don't you dare finish that sentence! He did that to protect… No. We're not even getting into this. I love, Aiden, Bo. You deserted me. I don't care what your reasons were, or even that you came back! You chose you mission over Ciara and I. You never should have left to begin with!"

"I know, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, guys! But first, Hope, you have to divorce Aiden, and give us a chance again. You know we can be happy together again." Bo kissed her hands. "Fancy face, I love you, and I know you still love me."

Hope pulled her hands away from him. "Don't touch me! You and I had something special, Bo, but you threw it away, and now it can never be retrieved. I'm with Aiden now, and you're just going to have to accept that, or you and I won't even be friends. In fact, right now, our children are the only reason I'm even still speaking to you. Goodbye, Bo. I am going back to my husband now, where I belong." She turned to Ciara. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but I can't stay here right now."

Ciara nodded, and hung her head low. "I understand."

Hope hugged her, and kissed the top of her head. "Come see me tomorrow before you leave. Maybe we can have breakfast together before you leave—just you, me, and Aiden." She didn't even acknowledge Bo.

Ciara nodded. "Okay."

Hope stroked her daughter's hair, then kissed the top of her head once more. "Call me when you wake up tomorrow. Goodnight"

"I will," Ciara said. "Goodnight."

Hope then left, turning her back on Bo both literally and metaphorically. She had a husband that she needed to get back to, and she had a lot of making up to do to him.

"Dad, did you really bring me here just to try to win Mom back?" Ciara asked.

Bo looked at her. "It wasn't the _only_ reason. I knew you wanted to go to Paris too."

Ciara placed a hand on her father's arm. "Dad, I know you love Mom, but let's face it, you ruined your chance with her when you left her. You really hurt her, and now that she finally found someone who makes her happy, you're trying to take away that happiness too."

Bo shook his head. "I know you're too young to understand this, but Aiden doesn't really make her happy. I do. I'm her husband!

Ciara shook her head. "You're not her husband anymore, Dad. Aiden is. And how would you know he doesn't make her happy when you were never even here until they got engaged? I was there the whole time, and I know she loves Aiden. He loves her too. I didn't like him at first, but he grew on me." Ciara shrugged. "I saw how happy he makes mom. Mom was so depressed and sad all the time until Aiden came along. Aiden was the first person to ever make her smile since you left her. Aiden made her fun to be around again. Aiden made her the happiest I've ever seen her."

"Ouch," Bo said.

Cara hugged Bo. "I love you, Dad. Mom being with Aiden will never change that. But you need to let go of mom." She looked up at Bo. "If you really love her, you'll let her go, and let her be happy with Aiden. If you don't, then I no longer want you in my life."

Bo placed a hand over the back of her head. "You really feel that strongly about Aiden that you'd be willing to never see me again?"

Ciara shook her head. "I feel that strongly about Mom, and what Mom wants. Plus, Aiden is a nice guy and he doesn't deserve you causing problems for him. Mom loves him _so_ much, Dad. You need to let Mom go. If you don't care enough about her to let her be happy, then you clearly don't love me or mom as much as you claim to."

Bo sighed. "When did you get to be so noble, wise, and grown up?"

Ciara shrugged. "You miss a lot when you abandon your kid for three years."

Bo sighed. "I deserved that."

"So, will you let mom and Aiden be happy?" Ciara asked.

Bo nodded. "Yes, I'll leave them alone. But I'm doing it for your mother and you. I will never like Aiden."

Ciara hugged him. "Thanks, Dad."

Bo hugged her back, tears in his eyes.

"Now, can we do a couple more rides before the fireworks start?" Ciara asked him. "I kind of like having this time just the two of us anyway."

Bo smiled, wiping his tears away. "Of course we can! And you know what? For knocking some sense into my head, I'll even buy you that coconut bra you wanted when we get back to Hawaii. But you're only allowed to wear it while we're in Hawaii."

Cara grinned. "Of course Dad! Only in Hawaii, I promise." She crossed her fingers behind her back as they headed to their next ride.

Hope arrived in their hotel room, and found Aiden sleeping. He was only wearing his boxers, the rest of his clothes were in a heap by the bed.

She climbed into bed next to him, and gently stroked his cheek. He was so beautiful when he slept.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled when he saw her beside him. "Hey," he said.

Hope smiled as well. "Hey."

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier," Aiden said. "I guess I just got jealous of all the time you were spending with your ex."

Hope shook her head. "Don't apologize. You were right."

Aiden winced. "I'm afraid to ask what brought you to that conclusion."

"Nothing happened. He just put him arm around me and kissed my cheek, trying to comfort me. I had told him you just didn't feel good and went back to the hotel, but he knew darn well we were fighting. I pushed him away and told him how inappropriate that was," Hope explained.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "And what did he say about that?"

"Well, he basically went right into bashing you, and telling me to annul yours and my marriage or divorce you so that he and I can get back together," Hope admitted.

"I'll kill him," Aiden said. "I don't care if he's a cop, I'll kill him." He started to get up, But Hope pushed him back down with a hand to his chest.

Hope shook her head. "Relax. I told him off and made it very clear to him that I will do no such thing and that I don't even want him in my life as a friend if he doesn't get over the idea of him and me ever being together again. I even invited Ciara to breakfast with us tomorrow before they leave, and I left him out of our plans."

"Ciara's probably disappointed," Aiden quipped.

Again, Hope shook her head. "No, you were wrong about her. She only came here because she missed us—both of us— and of course, she wanted to go to Paris. Bo, on the other hand, had a different motive for coming here."

Aiden pouted. "Ciara still seemed keen on you and him being together. She barely said anything to me."

"She just missed her Dad. Remember, she sees you all the time, but her dad was gone for three years. I'm sure a part of her misses the way things used to be, but she understands that you're where my heart is now." Hope's hand was still on Aiden's chest.

Aiden took her hand off his chest and kissed it. "I love you, Hope. I'm sorry I was such a jerk today. I just can't bear the thought of ever losing you to another man."

Hope gently stroked his cheek with her freehand. "You're never going to, so stop worrying. I married you for a reason. I love you and only you. Bo is in the past, and that is exactly where he is going to stay. If anything, I'm the sorry one for being so naïve, and for letting Bo ruin our honeymoon."

Aiden shook his head. "He didn't ruin it. We still have plenty of days left together. Plus, they leave tomorrow, right?"

Hope nodded. "Right!"

"Come here and kiss me," Aiden said.

Hope smiled, and they kissed softly on the mouth.

"Let's never fight again," he said, breaking the kiss.

Hope stroked some hair out of his eyes. "But if we never fight, Mr. Jennings, how will we ever make up?"

Aiden smiled. "You make a very good point Mrs. Jennings."

They grinned at each other and kissed some more.

Aiden moaned. "Mm, you have way too many clothes on."

"I can easily remedy that, but so do you," Hope said as she quickly began undressing herself.

Aiden looked down his body as if reminding himself what he was wearing. "But I'm only wearing my underwear."

Hope leaned down so that her lips were brushing against his ear. "Exactly." She smiled against his ear and turned off the bedside lamp.

It finally dawned on Aiden. He smiled. "Oh. So what should we do about it?"

"This," Hope said, taking it upon herself to get rid of the problem.

"Well you made fast work of taking care of _that_ problem," Aiden said once his underwear were on the floor with the rest of their clothes. "Of both problems actually."

"Mm, shut up and make love to me," Hope ordered, kissing his neck.

Aiden rolled them so that she was pinned down beneath him in one swift motion. "With pleasure," he said before covering her mouth with his and giving her exactly what she had requested.

The next morning, Ciara called Hope, and after Hope and Aiden both had time to get ready, Ciara knocked at their door.

Hope opened the door, and was relieved when Bo wasn't there. She poked her head out the doorframe and looked both ways to make sure he wasn't lurking anywhere.

"Don't worry. He knows he's not invited today," Ciara said, helping herself into the room. "He got room service. All our things are packed and ready to go. We'll be leaving for our flight right after breakfast."

"Good. I mean, not about you leaving, but your father…" Hope trailed off. She didn't want to badmouth Bo in front of his daughter. Their problems were between him and her—not him and Ciara.

"I get it," Ciara said. "Where's Aiden?"

"He's just using the bathroom before we leave," Hope replied. She then leaned in closer to Ciara and lowered her voice. "Aiden is starting to think you don't like him, and would rather have me back with your father."

"That's not true!" Ciara insisted.

Hope nodded. "I know. But it would help if you talk to him more, or show him more attention. All right?"

Ciara nodded. "Boys can be so needy sometimes." She rolled her eyes.

Hope smirked. "I know, right?"

Aiden came out of the bathroom then.

"Did you wash your hands?" Ciara asked.

Aiden nodded. "Of course!" He then got a mischievous glint in his eyes, and held out his hands to her. "Wanna smell them? The soap smells like flowers!"

Ciara scrunched her nose. "I'll take your word for it."

Hope and Aiden both laughed.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Ciara asked.

"It's a nice little café just down the street from here. We can walk," Hope told her.

"I wanna sit next to you," Ciara said to Aiden. "I didn't get to spend much time with you on this trip. I want to make the most of the time I have left with you."

Aiden looked at Hope. "You told her I don't think she likes me, didn't you?"

Hope shrugged, not wanting to admit it.

"Crap! We're busted," Ciara said. She sighed, then looked at Aiden again. "I'm sorry if you felt I didn't like you. It's just that I hadn't seen my dad in three years. I wanted to spend time with him. And yes, sometimes I miss spending time with both my parents, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. Don't worry, I'm sure after this cruise I'll be sick of my Dad."

Aiden smiled. "I understand."

"I told my dad to leave you two alone. You're who makes my mom happy now—not my dad. I know that, and I made sure my dad knows that too. You're who I want with my mom; not my dad, so relax, okay?" Ciara continued.

"I promise. I'll relax from now on," Aiden said, crossing his index finger over his heart.

Ciara grinned at him. "Good! Now come on!" She latched onto his arm. "We can still sit next to each other, and you can by me a souvenir from the gift shop on the way out."

Ciara practically dragged Aiden out of the room, with Hope following behind them.

Aiden looked over his shoulder and gave Hope a look as if to say, _"Help!"_

Hope just smiled and shrugged at him, as if to say, _"You wanted her to pay more attention to you, well, now she is."_

Hope closed the door behind them all, her heart warmed at the fact that two of her most favorite people in the world were finally spending time together. She felt like the luckiest woman alive.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

The rest of their time in Paris went by quickly, and soon they only had one day left.

"I'm kind of sad the time went by so quickly," Hope said, holding Aiden's hand. She looked up at him. "I wish we could stay longer, but I know neither of our jobs would allow that."

"Well, we can always go on vacation together every anniversary. That way, we'll have something to look forward to every year," Aiden suggested.

"And I look forward to every day now that I'm married to you," Hope said, turning to face him.

They kissed. "Likewise, Baby," Aiden said before they kissed again.

"This will be fun, going to the beach for a day," Hope said as they exited the airport. They had just flown to England so that they could go to Bournemouth Beach. It was nicer than the beach Paris had.

"I must say, it's the first time I've flown just to go to the beach for the day," Aiden said.

Hope laughed. "Same here. But it was only an hour and fifteen minutes away. No big deal." She latched onto his arm.

"I will be worth it to see you in a bikini," Aiden quipped.

Hope smiled. "Who says I have a bikini instead of a one-piece, hm?"

"I would prefer a bikini on you—but whatever you wear, whether it be a one-piece or a two-piece, I know it's going to make me weak in the knees. You always make me weak in the knees." He kissed her neck.

Hope closed her eyes. She loved him so much. She would do anything for him—which is why she had chosen to go with a two-piece instead of a one-piece even though she felt she was getting too old to wear a bikini. She wrapped her arms around him and they continued to kiss for a few moments in the middle of the airport, not caring if anyone stared at them or not.

"Let's get to that beach," Aiden said with a grin.

Hope grinned too. "All right."

So, they took a cab and headed straight over to the beach. Hope had a beach bag with all the things they needed, and that had been the only luggage they had brought with them.

Hope could hardly wait to see what Aiden thought of her new swimsuit. She hoped he liked it. Then again, he was a man, and he was as deeply in love with her as she was with him. She was sure he would love it.

When they got the beach, grabbed two empty beach lounge chairs that were side-by-side, and laid their towels down on them to claim them.

"We got a prime spot! We're lucky," Aiden said as he pulled off his shirt.

Hope grinned at his perfect physique. "I'm sure am at least."

Aiden blushed. "I'm the lucky one. Now let me see that bikini, Woman!" he joked.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Men!"

They both undressed since they were wearing their swimwear underneath their clothes.

"Aw, what? No Speedo?" Hope teased when she saw Aiden's blue and green Hawaiian print swim trunks.

"Trust me, Baby, aint nobody want to see that anymore," Aiden joked.

"I would. Though I'm much prefer you in nothing at all," Hope said, coming up to him, her lips brushed against his neck.

"Mm, but that is reserved for your eyes only," Aiden murmured.

"Good response," Hope praised.

They kissed.

Hope then stripped off the rest of her clothes, revealing her new black bikini that she had bought special for the trip.

Aiden's eyes roamed up and down her body. He licked his lips, "Baby, how do you expect me to see you in that all day without taking you right here on the sand?"

Hope grinned. "Sounds like fun, but it might get us arrested."

"Mm, it'd be worth it," Aiden said, pulling her so close that every inch of their bodies touched. He slightly ground up against her.

She big her bottom lip. "Wait until we're back at the hotel," she murmured.

"But I don't think I can wait that long," he whined.

Hope kissed his lips. "It will be worth the wait, I promise."

He moaned. "I have no doubt!"

They kissed again, then he reluctantly released her. "Seriously Hope…" Aiden whistled. "That bikini so hot!"

Hope grinned. "I thought you might like it. Are you sure I don't look too old for it?"

Aiden scrunched his eyebrows I confusion. "Too old? Are you crazy? Seriously, I don't think you see the same women when you look in the mirror as you do when I look at you."

Hope smiled and blushed as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "You always make me feel so good about myself."

"Well, you should feel good about yourself because you, my love, are the most beautiful woman in the world," Aiden murmured as he pulled her close again.

They kissed some more.

"I love you so much," Hope said her forehead resting against his.

"And I love you, my Queen," he said.

They kissed again, then Hope pulled apart from him to grab the suntan lotion. "You get my back I'll get yours?" she asked with a smile.

Aiden nodded. "You got it, Baby."

Hope sat down on her beach lounge chair with her back toward Aiden. Aiden took the bottle from her and flipped the cap open. He squeezed some lotion onto one hand, set the bottle down, and then warmed the lotion between his hands before applying it to her back.

Hope's suit was black. The top had double straps over the shoulders, the bottoms had four straps on each side connecting the middle section of the bottoms. The middle covered only what it needed to. The sides were composed solely of the four straps, which consisted of a strap on top and bottom with two straps crisscrossed between them. The front of her suit barely covered her breasts with many straps that crossed crossed in several directions from the top of her breasts to right below her neck. It as the sexiest thing he had ever seen her wear, and that included her little stripper cop costume! She was driving him mad with desire and lust.

When he finished with her back, he handed her the lotion. It was seriously taking everything in him to not just throw her down on her beach lounge chair and show her exactly how much he enjoyed her little swimsuit—emphasis on little.

She turned around and faced him once he had handed her the bottle back and had sat down on his own beach lounge chair.

"Why thank you, Mr. Jennings," she purred. He hadn't turned around yet, so she sat on his lap, straddling him. She then murmured in his ear, her lips brushing against it as she spoke, "Now it's your turn." She took some lotion into her hands and warmed it after setting the bottle down just like he had, and then, reaching around him, she rubbed it over his back in slow and circular motions while still straddling him in front.

Aiden moaned. "Hope, are you _trying_ to kill me here?"

"Patience my love," Hope murmured as she continued to get his back with the lotion. When she finished, she got the rest of his body, slowly rubbing it all over his legs, arms, and chest. She finished with his face.

"I hope this doesn't make me breakout," he joked. He wasn't concerned. He was only joking to take his mind of the deep ache his body had for her right now.

Hope smirked. "Don't worry. It's for body _and_ face." Then took the suntan lotion and did her legs one at a time, her back toward him as she slowly bent down, then slowly got back up twice once for each leg. Then, she turned back around to face him, and slathered it on her face, and then her arms. Finally, she slathered it over her stomach and neck, ending in the area underneath the cage of her top. Her fingertips brushed the top of her breasts.

Aiden had had enough. He stood up, pulled her close, and murmured in her ear, "Either we can get a hotel room, or I take you right here and hope we don't get arrested."

Hope grinned. "Lucky for us they have beach huts to rent."

"Don't worry about our things. I'll buy you a new one if something gets stolen," Aiden murmured.

Hope grabbed their wallets from their beach bag. "Let's go," she said, just as in the mood for Aiden now as he was for her. There was just something about how hot he was for her that turned her on in a major way.

They took hands then quickly headed to the beach huts, hoping that one was free to rent. If it wasn't, Hope was determined to figure out something else, for her desire for Aiden was growing by the second, just as she knew his desire for her was.

They ended up getting a blue hut to rent. They rented it for a few hours, even though they knew they wouldn't need it that long.

As soon as they entered the hut, Hope dropped their wallets onto the stand that was in there, and Aiden shut the doors behind them, making sure they were locked securely. Then, they sank down to the floor since there was no bed in the hut.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Baby, but a hotel would mean so much more wasted time," Aiden murmured as he kissed Hope's neck.

"Mm, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter where we are as long as I have you," Hope said.

They kissed some more, and his hands made quick work of removing first her bikini bottoms, and then his own swim trunks.

"This is hot…" Aiden said, running his hands slowly over Hope's bikini top. "It stays on."

"Less talk…." Hope said. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, coaxing him with her actions to give her what she really waned. "More action."

He moaned, and gave her just as she wanted, for it was exactly what he wanted as well.

They then made love, aggressively and passionately, consumed with their love and desire for each other, and when it was all over, they stayed in each other's arms.

Aiden kissed her neck. "I love you so much, Hope. I still can't believe how lucky I am having you as my wife."

"I'm the lucky one. You make me so happy!" She kissed his chest. "And well-satisfied."

He grinned. "Likewise, Baby." He kissed her neck, his hands roaming down her body. "You give me everything I've ever dreamed of."

They kissed some more, and soon they were making love again.

"I still say we were having more fun staying in the hut," Aiden said, ten minutes later as they left the hut and headed for the water.

Hope smirked. "We did travel over and hour to go to the beach. I think we should at least enjoy some of the beach part of it."

"And then when we get back to our hotel, we can spend our last night in Paris doing the really fun stuff," he murmured, pulling her closer.

Hope kissed him softly on the lips. "You're insatiable, Mr. Jennings."

"For you? Always," Aiden said before kissing her again.

They kissed a moment more before Hope broke the kiss. She smiled at him, then took his hand, leading him into the water with her.

He followed her into the water, and then they swam for a bit.

At one point, she came up behind him and splashed water all over his back.

He gasped. "Holy Heck that's cold!"

Hope laughed at first, but then squealed when she saw Aiden was about to splash her back. "Don't do it!" she said.

"Why shouldn't I when you splashed me?" Aiden asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Because I'll do whatever you wish tonight," she said, playing the best card she knew she had to play when it came to him. She knew what he liked.

He paused. "Anything?" he licked his lips.

She nodded, making her voice the sexiest she could make it sound. "Anything."

"In that case…" Aiden splashed her in the face as quick as lightening.

Hope gasped in surprise. "Aiden! Ugh!" She shook off the water. "I thought we had an agreement!"

He walked over to her and pulled her so close their bodies were pressed against each other's. "We both know you'll give me exactly what I want anyway, just like we both know I'm going to give you exactly what _you_ want tonight."

She pouted. "I was hoping you would be nice and not splash me anyway."

"Are you cold?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Come back to the beach hut and I'll warm you up," he said, grinning big.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Let's just get dried off and dressed, then go get some lunch."

Aiden groaned. "You're killing me here, Hope."

She placed a hand over his chest. "It's your penance for splashing me back." She patted his shoulder then walked ahead of him to shore, making sure to sway her hips just so as she waked.

She smirked when she heard Aiden moaning behind her. It had worked.

That night, after having enjoyed the day at the beach, they headed back to Paris. They walked hand-in-hand by the Eiffel tower one last time, and got dinner nearby, then they headed back to the hotel early. They just wanted to be together and enjoy their last night in Paris just the two of them.

Hope climbed into bed after her shower. She hadn't bothered to redress. Aiden was downstairs checking his work email in the hotel's computer rooms. She dimmed the lights to candle light dimness.

When Aiden came into the room, she made sure to be on her side, facing him, looking as seductive as possible.

When he shut the door and turned around to see her, he smiled. "Well, hello, Gorgeous!"

She pat the bed beside him. "It's getting cold without you in here with me."

"Well then, let me take care of that…" Aiden murmured. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks, and unbuttoned his shirt. He slipped off his shirt, then undid his belt as he walked over to the bed, his eyes locked on Hope.

When he got to the bed, Hope sat up on her knees and reached out to stop him from undoing the zipper of his pants.

He looked at her in confusion.

"Let me do that," she purred. "Lie down on the bed first."

He did as told, then she crawled on top of him and sat on his legs. Then, she bent down and slowly undid his zipper with her teeth.

"Hope, you're driving my body mad," he said, his voice thick with desire for her.

She grinned at him. "That' the idea." She then yanked down his pants. "Lift your hips," she ordered.

Aiden did as told and she removed both his underwear and pants, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Aiden tried to pin her beneath him, but again, she stopped him. She climbed up his body and bent down to whisper in his ear. "I want to be the one in control this time."

"Then you better do it now," he said, his voice even thicker with lust. The lust was clearly in his eyes as well.

She kissed him, then lowered herself onto him, already loving her decision to be in charge.

He moaned, and placed his hands over her sides, his fingertips gently digging into her sides.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured before kissing the side of her neck. "So, so beautiful, and you're all mine. I can hardly believe it sometimes."

Hope brought his hand to hers and kissed it. "And you're all mine." Her eyes narrowed as she locked gazes with him. "At least, you better be."

Aiden nodded. "Yes, all yours and only yours."

She bent down and kissed his lips. "Good answer. Now it's time to reward you for that." She then sat up straight again and began to move over hm, giving them both exactly what they were desiring in the moment.

Aiden threw his head back, his mouth dropped open slightly. He gasped "Hope! Yes… Ugh! You know what I like…"

"And you… Know… What… I like!" Hope said, her head back as well as they continued to please each other in the most intimate way possible.

When it was over, she collapsed down beside him, and he kissed her passionately.

Hope hungrily kissed him back, and it wasn't long before they were making love again, only this time, Aiden had pinned her beneath him.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her back arched, and she threw her head back as Aiden brought to her levels of pleasure she hadn't even known existed. She dig her fingers into his back. "Aiden… Ugh, you definitely know what I like…" she gasped.

"Never forget it," he murmured before kissing her neck. "Bo never made you feel this good, did he?" he then murmured in Hope's ear.

Hope took his face between her hands and looked him in the eyes. "Never as good as you."

They kissed on the lips as Aiden continued to please the love of his life, his beautiful wife.

Afterwards, Hope lay on her back, smiling. "You made me work up an appetite!" she said. "Do you want anything? I can get us something from the vending machine." She tried to get out of bed, but Aiden pulled her back. "I'm only hungry for you."

She looked over her should at him and smiled. "More?" She turned around, and ran her hands over his chest. "But, Mr. Jennings, we already made love twice."

"And I want to make it three times. Please?" He kissed up the side of her neck again, his hands fondling her breasts.

Hope closed her eyes, and let him touch her for a moment, then she opened her eyes and kissed his lips. "One more time, then I really gotta get something to eat."

"Mm, I can't promise it will just be one more time," he murmured, pushing her gently down underneath him.

She sighed as if she here agreeing only for him, but as he began kissing her breasts, his hands roaming down her body hungrily, she knew had agreed because she wanted and needed him just as much as he wanted and needed her. It was going to be a long night, she knew, but with Aiden, that was the best kind of night.

"I can't believe we have to leave Paris," Aiden said, looking at their hotel room one last time.

"Don't worry. We'll be back one day. Lucy for us, we can afford it." Hope kissed Aiden.

He kissed her in return. "I love you more and more with every breath I take."

"And I love you with every second that passes," she said.

They kissed again then rested their foreheads against each other's and smiled.

"Now, let's go get some breakfast before we leave since you never ended up letting me get my snack last night!" Hope said, taking his hand, and leading him out the door.

"We did get to snack on each other," Aiden joked.

"True, but that's satisfying in an entirely different way," Hope said as they entered the elevator.

The door closed behind them. They were the only two in the elevator.

"Well, it's going to have to last us both until we get home. No more mile-high antics," Aiden said, still blushing a bit at the memory of being exposed so a few people on the plane.

Hope smirked. "We'll see," she said as the door opened up. She smiled at him, then walked off the elevator.

Aiden sighed, and followed her off the elevator. She could get anything she wanted from him, wherever and whenever she wanted it, and she knew it! She had plans to get him to make love to her on the plane again. He could see it in the mischievous way she had just smiled at him. She would get what she wanted and he'd have to be careful he didn't embarrass himself again. He knew that. But as Hope smiled at the hostess, and pushed some hair behind her ear, the sunlight illuminating her beautiful face, he suddenly didn't mind.

_***The End***_


End file.
